La Maldición de Bastet
by arkantos
Summary: Un joven que quiere salvar a su mundo a toda costa y tendrá que tomar la desición de salvar a su hermano o a su amada.(Nada que ver con digimon pero no sé donde ubicar mi historia). Capitulo IX
1. La alianza de los tres reinos

La maldición de Bastet  
  
Capitulo I : La alianza de los tres reinos  
  
Mi nombre es Arkantos hijo de Miolnir, soy capitán de las fuerzas de Nicht, una de las tres ultimas ciudades humanas de la tierra, estas tres regiones tienen sus cualidades, las cuales las han hecho permanecer en pie frente a numerosos ataques durante todos estos años, Nicht es propia de ser dueña de los mejores jinetes del territorio.  
  
Tuve que unirme a la milicia a la edad de doce años para sustituir a mi padre, caído en el calor de la batalla, varios meses despues se me unieron mis cinco hermanos pero a lo largo de ocho años de sangriento combate solo queda Balder él más pequeño de ellos al que jure proteger con mi vida si es necesario.  
  
Esos monstruos aparecieron hace mas de mil años, cuando el reino del hombre era uno solo, era la época del hombre y este sabía gobernar con prudencia y sabiduría, pero la ambición de unos pocos hizo que ese gran poderío se dividiera en innumerables reinos, uno en particular gobernado por Bastet era el peor, Bastet era un hechicero que cegado por su ambición de ser el hombre mas poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra reunió un poderoso ejercito, con el cual destruyo cientos de reinos, los demás reinos preocupados por su futuro decidieron aliarse contra Bastet, la lucha persisitio por dos años hasta que en la famosa batalla de Gestern al fin Bastet fue derrotado, de nuevo la paz reinaba en el mundo pero no por mucho tiempo ya que Bastet había sobrevivido al encuentro pero ya loco por haberlo perdido todo creó a las mas terribles criaturas que hayan pisado la tierra, además de espantosas no sabían lo que era el honor porque destruyeron a su creador, este hecho fue el que atemorizo mas al hombre ya que lo que ellos no pudieron hacer en dos años estas criaturas lo realizaron en pocos minutos.  
  
Desde entonces a lo largo de estos mil años que han transcurrido han ido acabando reino por reino, lo peor es que ellos cada vez son mas y nosotros cada vez menos.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
Capitán!, Capitán Arkantos! Por fin llegaron los representantes de Woche y Meer (Los otros dos reinos)- dijo el guardia -; lo están esperando en el comedor.  
  
Me levante entonces de mi cama y tome mi ropa lo mas rápido posible, había olvidado que hoy era el día de dicha reunión en el que discutiríamos puntos para una alianza entre los tres reinos para actuar como uno solo y formar un ultimo ejercito, es difícil de aceptar pero esta es nuestra ultima esperanza si se llega a formar tal ejercito y este es derrotado entonces el hombre desaparecerá y estas criaturas reinaran por siempre.  
  
Salí de mi cuarto corriendo aún vistiéndome, tenia que estar presentable para ver a tan importantes personas así que me puse el unico traje de ceremonias que tenia ya que solo suelo usar mi armadura de batalla, era un traje verde obscuro de una fina tela que yo desconozco solo sé que era de mi padre, los botones al frente eran de madera y el contorno del cuello era verde claro, el pantalón era del mismo color nada decorado solo con una cuerda que actuaba como cinturón para que no fuesen a caer y por ultimo tome los zapatos, los tenia en la boca mientras todavia bajaba corriendo las escaleras, estaban nuevos nunca los había usado y eran de piel de udjat criatura que mencionare despues, intente ponérmelos mientras bajaba las escaleras pero el resultado fue muy malo ya que lo único que conseguí fue tropezar y rodar por las escaleras, al levantarme y observar que nadie hubiera visto mi ridícula caída seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta del comedor, para mi fortuna había un espejo al lado izquierdo de la puerta y aproveche para examinar mi aspecto, ahí estaba mi reflejo, mi cabello negro ondulado y despeinado que desde hace tiempo he intentado dejarlo crecer como el de mi padre el cual lo tenia hasta el hombro pero hasta ahora no he podido, solo he conseguido que me llegue hasta el nivel de la oreja, mi barba que al igual que sucede con mi cabello no esta muy crecida sin embargo si cierra bien y así me gusta su apariencia, y mi traje que no me había percatado que despues de la caída quedo completamente empolvado, como ya no tenia tiempo lo unico que hice fue sacudirme, lamer mi mano y pasármela por el cabello para intentar peinarme.  
  
En ese momento entre al comedor, a pesar de que nunca antes he visto otro comedor se que este es muy humilde pero en sus buenos tiempos fue de los mejores, la mesa era de madera ya corroída por el tiempo, las sillas cubiertas de una tela roja pero igual de antiguas que la mesa, las paredes estaban llenas de moho, tanto que ni siquiera se podían apreciar las figuras talladas en las paredes, la única figura que se podía apreciar es la de un rey en su trono y debajo de él hay una figura que nunca he podido distinguir porque parte de ella esta cubierta por el moho, mi padre me dijo alguna vez de quien se trataba pero nunca le preste atención, el piso estaba lleno de restos de comida donde a menudo se alimentan las ratas, busque a los representantes sin embargo no encontré a nadie en el comedor, estaba a punto de retirarme un poco desilusionado cuando oí a alguien detrás de mi, con una voz ronca que por lógica pude deducir que era la de un hombre, y dijo :  
  
- A quien buscas?  
  
Yo sin voltearme pero con una gran curiosidad de saber de quien se trataba ya que esa voz no era familiar para mí, le conteste:  
  
A los representantes de Woche y Meer, se supone que estarían aquí para discutir una alianza entre los tres reinos.  
  
La voz no dijo nada más que:  
  
Quién los busca? Arkantos hijo de Miolnir, Capitán de la fuerzas de Nicht. Respondí.  
  
Se oyeron unas carcajadas y la voz me dijo:  
  
- Voltea somos nosotros, no cabe duda, eres igual de inpuntual que tu padre, mientras llegabas nos dimos la libertad de recorrer el castillo.  
  
Mi curiosidad me obligo a voltear, eran cuatro personas todas con sus armaduras de batalla lo cual me hizo arrepentirme de no usar la mía, el mas joven de ellos fue el primero en presentarse sin moverse de su lugar, a pesar que tengo pocos segundos de conocerlo creo que es alguien muy solitario -Mi nombre es Hefesto hijo de Freya, yo soy el capitán de las fuerzas de Meer - dijo. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y parecía ser de mi edad, tenia el cabello castaño y corto, era mas bajo que yo, le llevaba unos diez centímetros, su armadura era un poco extraña no era de metal como las que yo conocía sino de piel, no obstante parecía ser bastante resistente a los golpes, tenia un martillo en la espalda al parecer muy pesado, lo pude apreciar por que las cuerdas de la funda en el que se encontraba estaban muy tensas.  
  
También presento a su compañero que tenia a su derecha que no hablo en un solo instante - Su nombre es Heimdall hijo de Einheriar, es el mejor Huscarle (Infantería de elite) de la región de Meer- . De ese hombre puedo decir que era un gigante, tenia un casco enorme, este si era de metal que solo le cubría la cabeza y con una pieza de metal en medio que le llegaba hasta la nariz, era rubio con una gran barba y cabello largo como el de mi padre, tenia los ojos tristes pero a la vez intimidaban, su armadura era de malla y tenia una capa verde en la espalda bastante desgastada por los viajes, en su brazo derecho portaba un enorme escudo de metal con el símbolo de Meer (Un gran dragón rojo de temible aspecto) en el centro, del mismo lado a nivel de su cintura estaba su espada la cual no podía ver porque estaba cubierta por la funda pero era como todas sus pertenencias, de dimensiones enormes, era la espada mas grande que había visto en mi vida, no me gustaría enfrentarme a él por nada del mundo.  
  
El siguiente en presentarse ya era de mediana edad, se podían observar muchas canas en su cabello, sus ojos ya estaban muy cansados sin embargo tenían un brillo muy peculiar, lo que más me llamo la atención es que tenia una cicatriz en el ojo derecho lo mas seguro es que era una herida de guerra de mucho tiempo atrás. Dando un paso al frente y una reverencia dijo: -Yo soy Cadmus, señor de las tierras de Woche, me recuerdas Arkantos?-  
  
Su cara se me hacia muy familiar pero por mas que buscaba dentro de mí nunca supe de quien se trataba y creo que él al verme a los ojos lo supo, porque sonriendo me dijo:  
  
- No te preocupes Arkantos, me conociste cuando tenias seis años de edad por eso no me recuerdas, yo era el mejor amigo de tu padre, bueno, déjame presentarte a Hathor es mi aprendiz- . Solo puedo decir que Hathor era bastante risueño era exactamente de mi edad, tenia cabello corto y negro, era bastante alto y muy musculoso supongo que es el resultado del entrenamiento con Cadmus.  
  
- Pues ya que no hemos conocido, les mostrare sus habitaciones y mañana empezaremos a discutir los puntos de la alianza- . Les dije; Pero al parecer mis palabras no les agrado mucho.  
  
- Lo siento pero no puedo quedarme aquí a descansar mientras mi gente se encuentra esperando ansiosamente mi llegada, además nos necesitan tanto a mí como a Heimdall ya que en cualquier momento esas malditas criaturas pueden aparecer - . Dijo Hefesto con cierto enfado.  
  
- Tiene razón - .Continuo Cadmus; - Es mejor que los discutamos ahora para partir durante el alba -.  
  
- Como gusten- . Respondí; - Les parece bien en este lugar - . Pude notar que ahora si, todos estaban de acuerdo con lo que dije.  
  
Después de varias horas de discusión acerca de las pros y contras de esta alianza, nos pusieron de acuerdo y todos acordamos en que uniríamos nuestras fuerzas para derrotar a las criaturas que amenazaban la existencia del hombre.  
  
Sin embargo ninguno se atrevía a sacar a su ejercito de su país ya que al hacerlo su gente se quedaría sin defensas y su reino podría ser atacado y destruido en cualquier momento. - Ya sé lo unico que tenemos que hacer es visitar al oráculo él nos dirá que hacer- . Dijo Cadmus muy seguro de sí mismo.  
  
- Estas Loco!!!!!!!! - . Grito Heimdall , esta era la primera vez que lo oía hablar, - El oráculo nos puede dar la respuesta eso es cierto pero sabes todo lo que tenemos que hacer?, además de tener que atravesar Woche y Meer, tendríamos que pasar por los volcanes de Sein y la montaña de Gluck, son diez días de viaje y todo el hombre que entra allá nunca se le ha visto salir - . Exclamo Hefesto.  
  
Hubo un gran desorden en el comedor y Cadmus viendo esto se levanto de su lugar inmediatamente y le dio tal golpe a la mesa que de nuevo se restauro el silencio. - Lo sé, ya he oído muchas veces esa historia- Dijo; - pero acaso prefieren dejar expuesto a su pueblo a estos monstruos, pues yo no, voy a ir ahí aunque tenga que ir solo - .  
  
Al instante Hathor se paró y dijo -Yo lo acompañare Maestro -, el siguiente en pararse fue Heimdall y dijo: - Heimdall también va -, le siguió Hefesto y sin titubear exclamo: -Te seguiré a donde sea -. Yo dudaba en ir ya que sin mí quien dirigiría a mi pueblo pero también me levante, - Muy bien partiremos mañana al salir el sol, así que es propio que cada uno vaya a dormir -. Les dije, pero en ese mismo instante llegó el guardia encargado de vigilar la puerta, su rostro no podía disimular su miedo. Le pregunte que pasaba y me dijo algo que definitivamente a ninguno de nosotros nos dejaría descansar. 


	2. La batalla de Nicht

Capitulo II: La Batalla de Nicht  
  
- Que pasa? -. Le pregunte al guardia al verlo tan agitado.  
  
- El enemigo capitán, esta apunto de atacar -. Dijo el guardia; - la caballería de exploración los ha visto y están a tres horas de Nicht -.  
  
- Maldita Sea, cuantos son?-. Le pregunte.  
  
- Seis mil señor, Cinco mil Manticoras, y mil Petsuchos -.  
  
- No puede ser!!!! -. Grite; Nos encontrábamos en grandes aprietos, mi ejercito era de diez mil soldados, sin duda ganaríamos pero tendríamos gran cantidad de bajas y seguramente después habría otro ataque.  
  
- Petsuchos, Manticoras?- pregunto Hathor a lo que respondió Cadmus: -Son criaturas típicas de esta región, sin embargo no son menos peligrosas de las que conocemos Hathor, Las Manticoras van montados en caballos negros y cubiertos por una capa del mismo color que solo descubre su rostro parecido al de un ser humano deforme, su piel es viscosa y no tienen dientes tienen colmillos los que usan para atacar cuando no tienen otra alternativa, es algo espantoso además son muy hábiles con la espada he visto a muchos hombres caer en sus manos, Los Petsuchos son criaturas gigantes y de dos cabezas, llegan a medir cerca de tres metros, son los mejores arqueros que he visto jamas pueden dar en el blanco a un objetivo que este a un kilometro de distancia, no obstante son las criaturas mas estúpidas que he visto - .  
  
- No hay tiempo de explicaciones tenemos que dar la alarma en el pueblo, Cadmus y Hefesto vayan a la torre sur y toquen la campana de alarma eso hará que mis arqueros vayan a la muralla, Heimdall y Hefesto vayan a los cuarteles y díganle a los piqueros que salgan del castillo, yo iré por la caballería - . Exclame  
  
Salí corriendo del comedor hacia el establo, era un camino muy largo ya que tenia que pasar por un pasillo que comunicaba a todas las habitaciones del castillo, al fin salí al patio y corrí hacia la caballería pero no se encontraba ningún jinete presente, no tuve mas remedio que ir a la torre norte y tocar la alarma de la ciudad para que todo soldado disponible en los alrededores acudiera al llamado, toqué la campana y pude ver como los soldados iban saliendo de sus hogares poco a poco, en ese instante recordé que yo no traía puesta mi armadura ni siquiera llevaba conmigo mi espada y nuevamente emprendí una carrera pero ahora hacia mi cuarto, cuando llegue me quite mi traje de ceremonias e inmediatamente me puse mi armadura, esta estaba hecha por el mejor herrero de Nicht, que había descubierto una manera de fundir el acero y combinarlo con otro metal y obtener como resultado una armadura sumamente fuerte pero a la vez muy ligera perfecta para la batalla, con mi armadura puesta proseguí con buscar a zwansig mi espada, una de las cosas que me enseño mi padre es que todo guerrero debe ponerle un nombre a su espada y a su caballo esto es para dar buena suerte en la batalla; Tome mi espada y lo puse en su funda, me amarre la funda al cinturón y salí, esta vez ya no corriendo sino caminando hacia al establo en busca de Bringen mi caballo, ese caballo es todo un ejemplar es de color café obscuro, es enorme y sumamente dócil, por lo menos conmigo, lo encontré en las afueras del castillo hace cinco años, lo domestique y de ahí en adelante hemos sido inseparables; Entrando al establo me percate que ya no quedaba un solo caballo solo Bringen esto quería decir que todos los otros caballos ya habían sido montados por mis soldados y estos ya estaban afuera esperando ordenes, estaba saliendo del establo cuando me tope con Balder mi hermano que ya estaba preparado para salir del castillo; al verlo recordé mi juramento y le dije:  
  
-Esta vez no hermano, esto va a estar difícil - .  
  
Él se molesto bastante ya que repetidas ocasiones he hecho que no vaya a la batalla y exclamo:  
  
- No es justo Arkantos, yo también tengo derecho de defender a mi gente y a mi honor, peleare quieras o no -.  
  
Balder me ignoro siguió caminando dirigiéndose al exterior del castillo preparándose para la batalla, pero yo no iba a perder a mí ultimo hermano e hice que Bringen se le adelantara en el camino y le obstruyera el paso, esta vez con un tono amenazador y aplicando mi autoridad de capitán y hermano sobre él, le dije: -Yo soy el capitán de las fuerzas de Nicht y como tal te ordeno que no salgas de este castillo, si quieres ayudar tu deber será recibir a todos lo heridos durante la batalla y curarlos -, él sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada arrojo su espada al suelo y se retiro sin decir una sola palabra.  
  
Luego de este percance me dirigí hacia las afueras del castillo para encontrarme con mis hombres, ya había caído el esperado crepúsculo, la gran perla blanca estaba en todo su esplendor, las estrellas no se quedaban atrás y daban un gran espectáculo, era encantador ver como el lago que esta a un lado del castillo brillaba reflejando la luz de la luna, en esa magnifica penumbra no se podía oír mas que el susurrar del viento de un lado a otro, esto podría ser una noche perfecta sin embargo sabían que pronto todo esta tranquilidad seria interrumpida, a lo lejos se podía observar una gran línea roja, que poco a poco iba creciendo, esa línea eran las antorchas del enemigo que ya se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros del castillo.  
  
Todo estaba ya preparado para la esperada pero no bienvenida llegada, los arqueros estaban al mando de Cadmus y Hathor estos estaban esperando que el enemigo estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para dañarlo, en el exterior del castillo se encontraban Hefesto y Heimdall al mando de los piqueros y espadachines, los piqueros estaban en una formación lineal que es mas larga que ancha y armados con lanzas que llegaban casi a los tres metros; ellos son los que se encargan de contrarrestar a las manticoras, apoyan su lanza en el suelo y la inclinan hacia adelante esto es para hacer una barrera de lanzas, los caballos al llevar una gran velocidad no se pueden detener y se estacan; los espadachines están en la misma formación, cuando las manticoras pasen sobre los piqueros ellos solo se encargaran de terminar con las manticoras que queden, todos ellos cuentan con enormes escudos para proteger todos su cuerpo porque como bien sabemos los Petsuchos tienen una gran puntería, ellos van a ser nuestro principal obstáculo, pero para eso vamos a estar Drakkar mi compañero y amigo de toda la vida y yo, al mando de la caballería, a nuestros hombres los hemos dividido en dos grupos a los cuales escondimos en el bosque y cuando se adelanten las manticoras atacáremos a los petsuchos.  
  
Por fin llego la hora de la batalla y la moral de mis hombres esta más alta que nunca, ya que saben que tienen grandes probabilidades de ganar, desde donde estoy puedo ver a las impactantes manticoras, estos momentos son críticos todos sabemos que el mas mínimo ruido podría significar la derrota, esto es porque las manticoras tienen un oído muy agudo, hecho que descubrimos a base de la experiencia, pero por esta vez todo salió como se esperaba, los petsuchos lanzaron sus primeras flechas pero todo era inútil nuestros hombres estaban muy bien protegidos, al darse cuenta de esto se abstuvieron de lanzar mas flechas hasta que las manticoras atacasen, así que las manticoras emprendieron su viaje a toda velocidad para romper esa barrera de escudos, mientras lo hacían emitían un ruido espantoso para atemorizar al enemigo y en verdad conseguían que se me erizara la piel.  
  
La velocidad que llevaban y la obscuridad de la noche les impidió darse cuenta de la trampa que habíamos colocado especialmente para ellas y como esperábamos cayeron en la trampa, esta consistía en un hoyo enorme cubierto con un falso piso y en el fondo de este gran hoyo colocamos estacas para que al caer murieran instantáneamente y así sucedió, sin embargo esta trampa fue diseñada para cientos no para miles y poco a poco la trampa se fue llenando de cadáveres hasta que se lleno completamente y las manticoras pudieron seguir fácilmente su camino hacia la batalla.  
  
Ahora el turno le correspondía a los arqueros, Hathor dio la orden de encender las flechas con fuego y Cadmus solo esperaba el momento de dar la orden de ataque, las manticoras se iban acercando rápidamente, en ese momento parecía una eternidad el tiempo que dejaba pasar Cadmus, pero el sabia lo que hacia, hasta que por fin dio la orden : - Fuego -.Grito; Y todos los arqueros dispararon sus flechas, en lo particular me parecía hermosa esa lluvia mortal de fuego que iluminaba a las sombras; cayo un gran numero de manticoras, ya quedaba solo menos de la mitad al recibir esta lluvia de flechas, sin embargo no fueron suficientes y al igual que con la trampa, se volvieron inútiles, porque ya no podían atacar al enemigo ya que estaba demasiado cerca y si lo llegaran a atacar dañarían también a los piqueros.  
  
Siguieron avanzando las manticoras sin disminuir su velocidad, Hefesto y Heimdall dieron la orden a los piqueros de asumir su posición, el enemigo se encontraba a unos trescientos metros de nuestros hombres, las manticoras ya estaban demasiado lejos de los petsuchos como para defenderlos, esta era nuestra oportunidad, Drakkar y yo salimos de nuestro escondite para atacar al enemigo seguidos de todos nuestros hombres puedo decir que derrotamos a todos los petsuchos fácilmente ya que a pesar de ser unos excelentes arqueros son pésimos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya cuando no quedaba ningún petsucho con vida nos dirigimos rápidamente en ayuda de mis demás hombres.  
  
Mientras tanto las manticoras seguían avanzando ya estaban a unos cuantos metros y no disminuían su paso confiadas en que las flechas de los petsuchos pronto romperían esa fila de piqueros, pero descubrieron demasiado tarde que no fue así y se fueron incrustando en las lanzas de los piqueros poco a poco, sin embargo los piqueros no eran suficientes y pronto las pocas manticoras que quedaban rompieron las filas haciendo entrar a los espadachines al combate, Hefesto permanecía parado en su lugar con las piernas entreabiertas, el viento le soplaba en la cara haciendo que su cabello siguiera tal movimiento, permanecía inmóvil aún viendo que una manticora iba directo hacia él, la manticora se aproximaba cada vez más, con su espada en alto lista para decapitar a Hefesto, pero él no se movía, la manticora bajo con toda su fuerza la espada para matar a su objetivo pero de la nada Hefesto sacó su martillo e hizo que el mango de este le sirviera de protección para tan mortífero golpe, la manticora al ver frustrado su primer intento se paso de largo, se detuvo a los pocos metros y se dio la vuelta para ver a su contrincante, Hefesto con el martillo en la mano derecha también dio media vuelta, los dos oponentes se veían a los ojos listos para atacar de nuevo ambos sabían muy bien que solo uno iba a salir vivo de esta contienda, la manticora volvió a emprender una carrera en contra de Hefesto para acabar con él, pero Hefesto esta vez no se quedó en su lugar y se dirigió con prontitud contra su adversario, llevaba en las dos manos su martillo y este estaba apoyado sobre su hombro derecho, la manticora alzó de nuevo el brazo moviendo su espada de un lado a otro para intimidarlo, pero no funciono, Hefesto nunca redujo su velocidad, la manticora al ver que su espada ya era capaz de alcanzar a su enemigo, la bajo con toda su fuerza esperando esta vez darle a su adversario, pero fue inútil la espada solo abanico el aire, al momento en que la manticora dio el golpe Hefesto se agachó para esquivarlo y con la misma destreza con la que se agachó se levantó y aprovechando que su enemigo se encontraba de espaldas lo golpeó en la cabeza con su martillo, con tanta fuerza que su cabeza quedó destrozada y su cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo, el caballo al no tener jinete se detuvo, pero pronto adquirió un nuevo dueño ya que Hefesto lo montó para dirigirse nuevamente a la batalla.  
  
Entretanto Heimdall se encontraba rodeado por cinco manticoras, él no esperó a que lo atacaran al contrario él las atacó, la primera víctima fue la que tenia de frente, desenvainó su enorme espada con su mano izquierda y arremetió contra ella, de un solo golpe decapito tanto al caballo como a la manticora, al mismo tiempo se defendía con su escudo de los golpes que le otorgaban las otras manticoras pero el no cedía al contrario continuaba atacando, la segunda fue la manticora de la derecha que atacaba al escudo sin ningún resultado Heimdall tenia el brazo doblado para protegerse de las espadas pero en ese momento estiró el brazo con toda su fuerza para derribar con el escudo al caballo y a su jinete, el pesado animal cayó de espaldas acabando con la vida de su amo, realizado este acto se disponía a terminar con las dos que tenia detrás, se volteó y levantó su espada, estaba apunto de acabar con la miserable vida de esas criaturas, pero se había olvidado por completo de la manticora de la derecha y esta consiguió herirle la mano con la espada haciendo que la soltara, sin embargo su verdadera intención era la de cortarle la mano, Heimdall sujetándose la mano derecha por el dolor que le provocaba la herida y enfurecido le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la manticora, este la derribo pero no la mató, se levanto confundida con la espada en mano, Heimdall sacó su cuchillo y aprovechando el aturdimiento del enemigo la sujeto del cuello con una de sus colosales manos y con la otra hundió el cuchillo en su pecho lentamente, la manticora intentaba desesperadamente quitarle la mano de encima pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano y aunque lo hubiera conseguido su deceso era inevitable, Heimdall no la soltó hasta asegurarse que estuviera totalmente muerta, se agachó, levantó su filosa espada y dio media vuelta, todavia se encontraban en es lugar sus otros dos adversarios, estaba dispuesto a continuar su interrumpida tarea, levantó nuevamente su espada corrió hacia ellas y ellas hacia el, pero a la mitad de esa terrible carrera inesperadamente sus dos contrarios cayeron muertos al suelo, Heimdall no sabía lo que había ocurrido y volteo hacia sus alrededores para ver quien había sido el autor de tal obra y a pocos metros del extraño suceso lo vio, era Hefesto que montado en su nuevo caballo había matado con el golpe de su martillo a las dos manticoras, Hefesto y Heimdall voltearon a verse y se sonrieron para despues regresar al sangriento encuentro.  
  
Llegue al castillo unos minutos despues de matar a los petsuchos pero para mi desilusión encontré que mis hombres ya habían acabado con todas las manticoras, esto me lleno de gozo ya que al parecer la mayoría de mis hombres estaban en pie y entonces grité con vigor: -¡¡Victoria, viva Nicht y viva el rey!!- a lo que mis hombres respondieron con el mismo grito. Lleno de júbilo les dije a mis guerreros que este momento era para celebrar y que todos estaban invitados a esta gran ceremonia, no sin antes dar la orden de recoger a todos nuestros hombres caídos en batalla y honrarlos como los héroes que son, mandar limpiar las trampas por si hubiera otro asalto y enviar varios hombres a juntar los caballos muertos de las manticoras para que los llevaran a los cocineros del reino y nos los sirvieran en nuestro ganado festejo.  
  
La celebración fue todo un éxito mis soldados reían, cantaban, bailaban, comían y bebían, lo unico que racioné fue el vino ya que no quería que mis soldados no estuvieran aptos para pelear en caso de otro ataque. Heimdall y Hefesto estaban retirados de todos los demás, sentados en una mesa y solo tenían una copa de vino en la mano, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, ni siquiera hablaban entre ellos, solo miraban, creo que es su manera de festejar, por otro lado Drakkar y Hathor bailaban y cantaban ya animados por el alcohol sobre una mesa dando un gran espectáculo para los demás y Cadmus se encontraba charlando conmigo: - Listo para el viaje -. Me dijo Cadmus sin voltear a verme ya que sus ojos estaban ocupados viendo a Hathor y Drakkar. - Estoy listo, mañana le pediré permiso al rey para partir -. Le conteste; - Ya lo he pensado mucho y llevare a Drakkar conmigo -, Cadmus volteo a verme con cara de extrañeza y me preguntó - Quien es Drakkar? No he tenido el gusto de conocerlo -, Yo no tenia presente de que Drakkar y Cadmus no se conocían así que estire la mano, señale a Drakkar y le dije: - Es ese joven delgado, de baja estatura y pelirrojo que esta bailando junto a Hathor- , pude ver en la mirada de Cadmus que no era a quien él esperaba y me pregunto que si estaba seguro de que Drakkar estuviera preparado para el viaje, pero creo que lo convencí al decirle de que a pesar de que parece un niño, Drakkar es de mi edad, es un gran guerrero y me ha salvado la vida en innumerables ocasiones. -Muy bien -. Me dijo; - lo llevaremos, me has convencido -. Alegre por su decisión di un enorme salto y me puse a bailar con la primer persona que se topo conmigo, media hora despues Cadmus se levanto de la mesa y me dijo que era prudente que fuéramos a descansar ya que el día de mañana iba a ser muy duro lo mismo le dijo a los demás a excepción de Drakkar ya que él todavia no sabia que iba a ser nuestro compañero de viaje. 


	3. El viaje hacia Woche

Capitulo III: El viaje hacia Woche  
  
Al retirarme de la ceremonia, me fui a mi cuarto para irme a dormir, a pesar de mis esfuerzos no conseguí conciliar el sueño toda la noche, no podía creer que en pocas horas iba a abandonar la tierra donde nací y crecí y que probablemente no volvería a ver.  
  
Ya era de día y Cadmus entró a mi cuarto para despertarme pero para su sorpresa yo ya me encontraba listo para pedirle autorización al rey Mezentius para dejar el reino, así que bajamos las escaleras de mi cuarto y llegamos al comedor para luego entrar al pasillo que comunica con todas las habitaciones de los huéspedes y salir a un camino empedrado que conducía a cualquier parte del castillo, era el mismo camino que utilicé parar ir a los establos pero esta vez era de día y se podía admirar toda la belleza de este jardín había gran numero de árboles de colosal tamaño todos ellos frutales, plantas de diversos tamaños y todas se encontraban siempre floreando sin importar la época del año, las flores eran de colores muy llamativos y de dimensiones enormes, al centro del jardín se encontraba una fuente de unos diez metros y de una piedra verde muy rara, Drakkar dice que esa piedra solo se puede conseguir en los volcanes de Sein pero nunca le he creído ya que el nunca ha salido de este reino; la fuente tenia cinco pisos, el piso de abajo siempre era más grande que el de arriba para que cuando cayera el agua del piso de arriba se vertiera sobre el recipiente de abajo y así sucesivamente, en el ultimo piso se encontraba una estatua de un rey, era la misma figura que estaba impresa en las paredes del comedor, de su trono era de donde brotaba el agua, a los dos lados de la fuente había dos colosos, dos guardias enormes hechos de oro puro, cada uno tiene una lanza en el centro, mi pueblo tiene la creencia de que estos titanes despertarán cuando las criaturas enemigas pisen este jardín y lo defenderán hasta que el enemigo no sea destruido entonces podrán volver a su eterno descanso pero para mi esto es simplemente una tontería, si en verdad pudieran despertar y ayudarnos porque no los pusieron en el exterior del castillo donde en verdad los necesitamos, en fin Cadmus y yo seguimos el camino empedrado que conducía al trono del rey Mezentius, llegamos despues de un largo caminar por el empedrado sendero y teniendo como panorama ese magnifico jardín, el camino terminaba en una enorme puerta de Caoba sin ningún tipo de adorno, estaba custodiado por cuatro mirmidones , las fuerzas de élite del rey, estaban entrenados para seguir ordenes y sin rechistar, sin tener en cuenta lo crueles que fueran estas, en el mismo instante en que nos vieron abrieron las puertas ya que el rey nos estaba esperando, esta no era la primera vez que entraba a esa habitación sin embargo nunca dejaba de impresionarme, el cuarto era en su totalidad de mármol, un mármol tan blanco que deslumbraba, había una alfombra roja en medio de la habitación y esta conducía hacia el trono del rey, las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros, que eran fieles retratos de sus ancestros, parecían tener vida propia; Seguimos la alfombra roja hasta llegar al trono, yo inmediatamente me arrodille y agache mi mirada pero Cadmus no me imitó y permaneció de pie y con toda razón él, al ser señor de Woche era tan noble como el rey.  
  
El primero en hablar fue el Mezentius: -Vaya, Vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, a Cadmus señor de Woche, y a Arkantos hijo de Miolnir - dijo en tono burlón; -A que se debe el placer de su visita-. Cadmus sonrió y dijo: -También es un gusto el verte Mezentius, mira seré breve, como tu sabes los tres reinos piensan unir fuerzas para derrotar a las criaturas de Bastet, pues bien ninguno de nosotros quiere sacar a su ejercito de su reino ya que esto provocaría que nuestra gente quedara indefensa, por lo que hemos decidido ir en busca del consejo del oráculo y lo único que te pedimos es tu autorización para que Arkantos y Drakkar puedan dejar el reino -.  
  
El rey al oír esta petición se llevo las manos a la frente y agacho la cabeza, después de reflexionar varios segundos volvió a levantar la mirada y dijo: -Me estas pidiendo que té de permiso de llevar a la muerte a mis dos mejores hombres, ni lo pienses Cadmus, acaso ya no recuerdas a Reise -.  
  
La sonrisa de Cadmus desapareció al oír ese nombre creo que Mezentius le hizo recordar a alguien que perdió hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca me atreví a preguntarle de quien se trataba -La recuerdo perfectamente-. Dijo Cadmus con un tono de voz muy apagado; -Pero acaso tienes una mejor idea-.  
  
-Esta bien lo dejaré ir, pero quien se quedara al mando -. Dijo Mezentius.  
  
-Tienes a alguien en mente Arkantos-. Exclamo Cadmus mientras volteaba a verme.  
  
-S... Si a Balder mi hermano les aseguro que no los decepcionará, le he enseñado todo lo que sé-. Les dije.  
  
-¿Seguro? Recuerda que el destino del reino esta en sus manos- dijo Mezentius ya que esperaba otra respuesta.  
  
Sin levantarme de mi lugar o siquiera levantar la vista ya que no me sentía merecedor de ver al rey a los ojos les mencione todas las razones por las cuales creía que Balder era el mas apto para sustituirme y poco a poco les hice cambiar de parecer.  
  
-Muy bien -. Dijo el rey; -Me has convencido, espero que no me decepciones- .  
  
No pude ocultar mi regocijo, le di las gracias al rey y le pedí permiso retirarme, él me lo concedió y me retire sin levantarme de mi posición y sin darle la espalda salí de la habitación del rey, llegué al parque y al ver que nadie me miraba comencé a gritar y correr como loco, primero que nada fui a despertar a Drakkar y le dije si quería acompañarnos él al principio no quería pero gracias a mi gran poder de convencimiento fue accediendo hasta que aceptó.  
  
Luego me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermano, él todavía se encontraba enfadado conmigo por lo de la noche anterior, pero le conté lo sucedido y me abrazo y comenzó a gritar de la alegría.-Pe.. Pero creí que no confiabas en mi hermano-. Me dijo.  
  
- Así era, pero pude ver mi error, tanto era mi temor de perderte y quedarme solo que no me di cuenta de que ya habías crecido y querías pelear por tu causa-. Le dije; -Es por eso que decidí cederte mi puesto durante mi ausencia, recuerda en tus manos se encuentra el destino de Nicht.  
  
Balder estaba realmente conmovido por esta acción y con lagrimas en los ojos me dijo: -Gracias hermano, nunca pensé que lo que querías era protegerme te prometo que protegeré a Nicht como nadie lo ha hecho antes -.  
  
Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y nos despedimos, por fin había hecho las paces con mi hermano, eso me hacia sentir realmente tranquilo, me dirigí a las puertas del castillo porque ahí era donde quedamos de vernos para partir, al llegar pude ver que todos se encontraban esperándome, incluso Drakkar que fue el ultimo en enterarse , hecho que me hizo sentir muy incomodo, pero llegue como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de la situación.  
  
Por fin salimos del castillo a medio día y toda la ciudad salió a despedirnos, eso me hizo sentirme muy querido por los habitantes de Nicht y conmovido, mientras me alejaba juré que nunca decepcionaría a esta gente y la defendería con mi vida si fuese necesario. 


	4. La tribu de los Urlaubs

Capitulo IV: La tribu de los Urlaubs  
  
Ya hace un sol de nuestra partida, no hemos descansado un solo instante, ni siquiera hemos comido ya que el tiempo en estos momentos no es nuestro aliado, como ya había mencionado antes yo nunca me había alejado tanto de mi hermosa tierra, esto era totalmente desconocido para mí, era una tierra de pastizales, solo uno que otro árbol se llegaba a observar a lo largo de ese verde paisaje, solo frente a nosotros se advertía a unos cuantos metros un extenso bosque, que impedía ver mas allá de él, yo me encontraba silbando una melodía típica de mi heroico país cuando antes de entrar a ese bosque Cadmus detuvo nuestra marcha y nos dijo:  
  
-A partir de este momento, si valoran vuestras vidas, no hagan un solo ruido -.  
  
Al instante dejé de silbar mi melodía, pero haciéndome una sola pregunta dentro de mí, ¿Qué clase de criatura puede preocupar tanto a alguien tan temerario como Cadmus?.  
  
Nuestro silencioso recorrido a través de ese sombrío bosque me estaba desesperando y para distraerme un poco volteé a ver a mis otros compañeros, Cadmus, Heimdall y Hefesto seguían su camino su mirada estaba perdida, me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan, por otro lado Drakkar tenia su arco en mano y su cabeza seguía a algo que se movía entre los arboles, volteé para arriba para intentar ver a lo que tenia tan distraído a mi amigo, pero fue en vano, no veía más que arboles.  
  
Hathor se encontraba cabeceando, luchando consigo mismo para no quedarse dormido, con este terrible aburrimiento, volteé a ver nuevamente a Drakkar que era el más activo de nosotros, esta vez ya estaba apuntando a su objetivo y disparó, Drakkar le había dado a su objetivo, esta criatura lanzó un grito ensordecedor y cayo inerte al suelo, era un ser muy simpático, era de un tamaño un poco mayor al de la palma de mi mano, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelo blanco y café, sus oreja eran largas y puntiagudas debido a su longitud estaban caídas, ojos grandes del tamaño de un plato y una boca pequeña sin un solo diente, lo que mas me llamó la atención de esta singular criatura fue que llevaba ropa y un arco , todo esto a su medida.  
  
Todos voltearon para ver que es lo que había ocurrido y Drakkar tomó al pequeño monstruo de la cola, lo levantó y sonriendo dijo: - Ya tengo la comida para hoy -.  
  
Pude ver el miedo en los ojos de Cadmus al ver a este pequeño ser, Cadmus volteo a ver a Drakkar y le grito: - Idiota, mataste a un Urlaub, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que acabas de hacer -. Acto seguido agito las riendas de su caballo y emprendió carrera, mientras hacia esto le oímos gritar: - Rápido pongan sus escudos en sus espaldas y corran o mueran -.  
  
Nosotros no nos hicimos esperar y sin pensarlo hicimos lo que nos dijo, a los pocos segundos de nuestra marcha se podían oír los mismos gritos que el Urlaub había hecho y podía sentir como sus innumerables flechas rebotaban en mi escudo, corrimos así por alrededor de diez minutos los cuales me parecieron eternos y no paramos hasta que ya no oímos un solo grito.  
  
Al parar pude ver que nuestros caballos estaban exhaustos y creí que ya nos encontrábamos a salvo pero repentinamente Heimdall lanzó un grito de dolor y cayo al suelo.  
  
-¡¡¡Heimdall no!!!- Grito Hefesto al ver a su compañero que yacía inmóvil en el suelo.  
  
- No te preocupes no esta muerto pero sino actuamos rápido pronto lo estará solo fue herido por una de las venenosas flechas de los Urlaubs, ahora tenemos que ir a su ciudad por el antídoto -. Le dijo Cadmus a Hefesto.  
  
- Voy contigo, Cadmus-  
  
- No, es mejor que te quedes aquí, Arkantos me acompañara, cuida a Heimdall y vigila que Drakkar no haga más estupideces -. Le dijo a Hefesto mientras veía con enojo a Drakkar, este no pudo hacer nada mas que bajar la mirada.  
  
Drakkar se sentía como todo un tonto, por su culpa Heimdall se encontraba en ese estado, ya no se sentía digno de acompañarnos en esta noble misión, al ver que Drakkar se retiraba del lugar fui a buscarlo, al alcanzarlo apoye mi mano sobre su hombro y le dije: - No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa, verás que Cadmus pronto se dará cuenta de lo valioso que eres -.  
  
Drakkar se dio la vuelta y con los ojos llorosos exclamo: - Gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mí que por lo menos tu me apoyes, te lo aseguro no te decepcionare-  
  
En eso, se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Cadmus, quien se encontraba buscándome para partir, luego de despedirme de Drakkar corrí a su encuentro, despues de llegar y explicarle a Cadmus lo sucedido montamos nuestros caballos y partimos hacia la ciudad de los Urlaubs fueron pocos minutos de recorrido hasta caminando hubiéramos podido llegar rápidamente pero no lo hicimos por si tuviéramos que huir de estas criaturas.  
  
Al llegar mi asombro fue enorme, nunca creí que estas criaturas tan primitivas fueran capaces de crear tan hermosa ciudad, está estaba edificada sobre los arboles, en cada árbol había por lo menos cinco chozas y varios puentes comunicaban a estas chozas con todas las demás, lo que mas resaltaba de esta ciudad que parecía brillar debido a sus pequeñas antorchas era su castillo, se encontraba en el árbol mas grande, hecho en su totalidad por madera y media cinco veces mas que las otras chozas, en verdad era una obra de arte.  
  
- Es ahí donde se encuentra el antídoto -. Dijo Cadmus señalando al árbol donde se encontraba el castillo; - La flor de ese árbol es la que puede ayudar a Heimdall -.  
  
Sin pedir más explicaciones nos dispusimos a subir por ese árbol y no paramos hasta encontrarnos debajo del puente que dirige al castillo, desde nuestra posición podía ver a tres Urlaubs que seguramente serían los guardias de la fortaleza.  
  
Cadmus sacó una bola de tela de su bolsillo y me dijo que cuando él encendiera esa tela inmediatamente me aguantara la respiración hasta que se disipará el humo, yo no entendía el porque de tantas precauciones pero le obedecí y poco despues pude ver a que se refería, Cadmus encendió aquella bola de tela y la arrojo a donde se encontraban los Urlaubs, esta comenzó a desprender un gas de color negro y en el mismo instante que lo inhalaron cayeron dormidos, esa era nuestra oportunidad, subimos hasta donde nos permitió el árbol y tomamos una rama de él, esta rama contaba con abundantes flores de color blanco, que desprendían un aroma encantador, me gustó tanto su aroma y aspecto que decidí guardar unas para mi.  
  
Parecía que todo había resultado bien pero a pesar de nuestras precauciones un guardia había quedado despierto y dio la alarma para que todos los Urlaubs salieran a destruirnos, bajamos tan rápido como nuestras manos nos lo permitían y al encontrarnos a una distancia prudente del suelo saltamos para despues dirigirnos a nuestros caballos, al subir en ellos nos dirigimos a toda marcha hacia nuestros compañeros, al llegar, pudimos ver que Hefesto ya había hecho una fogata y Heimdall y Drakkar se encontraban junto a ella.  
  
- Rápido denle a masticar esta flor a Heimdall y amárrenlo a su caballo, nos tenemos que ir nos persiguen los Urlaubs -. Les grito Cadmus.  
  
Hefesto tomo la flor se la dio a masticar a Heimdall y lo amarro a su caballo para luego atar a este al suyo, se subió a su caballo y verificando que las cuerdas estuvieran bien atadas, agito las riendas de su caballo para que este corriera a toda velocidad, Drakkar hizo lo mismo para alcanzarnos, esta vez no paramos nuestro galope cuando dejamos de oír aquellos gritos ya que no queríamos correr mas riesgos sino hasta salir de aquel peligroso bosque.  
  
Al ver que esa pesadilla por fin había acabado pude volver a sentirme seguro y agotado por el largo viaje caí dormido sobre Bringen.  
  
Al despertar me percate que ya era de día, debí de haber dormido por lo menos doce horas, al primero que busqué fue a Heimdall para ver si se encontraba bien y efectivamente ya estaba montando por el mismo en su caballo este hecho me lleno de gusto pero preferí no decir nada, luego volteé para ver si todavia era visible aquel tenebroso bosque del donde creí que nunca iba a salir pero fue inútil ya solo podía ver pastizales, estaba por preguntarle a Hathor que si todavía faltaba mucho para llegar a Woche, pero no fue necesario ya que al bajar la pequeña colina de donde nos encontrábamos se podía avistar a lo lejos el reino de Woche. 


	5. Mariell

Capitulo V: Mariell  
  
Woche era una ciudad de dimensiones enormes, contaba con tres murallas de defensa y en cada muralla se podían observar miles de arqueros, la puerta para entrar al reino era en su totalidad de acero, difícilmente un ariete podría derribarlo.  
  
Al encontrarnos frente a la imponente puerta Cadmus gritó: -Abrid las puertas que ha llegado vuestro rey-. Inmediatamente las puertas de aquellas murallas se abrieron para darnos el paso, además de los ya mencionados arqueros, cada muralla también contaba con miles de espadachines, nunca había visto tantos hombres en mi vida ni siquiera en los mejores tiempos de Nicht en donde llego a tener veinte mil soldados a su servicio.  
  
Cruzamos la ultima puerta y vimos que la noticia del arribo del rey se divulgo rápidamente ya que todo el pueblo estaba esperando a su majestad, Cadmus era muy querido por su gente y esté halagado por el pueblo comenzó a agitar la mano para saludarlos, fue muy cómico ver que Drakkar hiciera lo mismo aunque nadie lo conociera, yo por mi parte opte solo por ver a toda esa gente reunida niños, adultos y ancianos todos alegres por la llegada de su rey, estaba por retirarme del lugar cuando de la nada apareció ella, la mujer mas hermosa que mis ojos habían visto jamás, era todo un ángel, su cabello negro y lacio, le llegaba hasta su delgada cintura, daría lo que fuera por tener tan solo un mechón y así poder admirarlo por siempre, sus ojos pequeños y color miel, su piel tan blanca y delicada como la porcelana llena de pequeñas pecas que solo la hacían ver más hermosa, y su vestido era de color blanco con muchos adornos, su vista estaba perdida como si estuviera buscando a alguna persona en especial, nunca creí que la naturaleza pudiera crear a un ser tan perfecto, tenía que saber su nombre, me baje de Bringen y me dirigí hacia ella, pero en ese mismo instante Cadmus me dijo:  
  
-Tranquilo, vuelve a subirte a tu caballo, ya tendrás tiempo para conocer mi ciudad-.  
  
Sin obedecer a lo que Cadmus me dijo, volví a voltear para dirigirme al encuentro de esa hermosa dama pero para mi desgracia ella ya no estaba ahí, la busque desesperadamente sin embargo mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, ella ya no estaba ahí, no tuve mas remedio que subir en Bringen y dirigirme al castillo.  
  
Al llegar al castillo, todos los siervos de Cadmus nos recibieron cordialmente.  
  
-Bienvenido a Woche su majestad -. Dijo Athos, su consejero.  
  
-Gracias Athos, es un gusto verte de nuevo-. Contesto Cadmus.  
  
-Señor, lamento decirle esto a su llegada pero Woche ha tenido muchos problemas desde que se fue y son de carácter urgente, necesita resolverlos inmediatamente-.  
  
-Muy bien, discutiremos eso en mi trono-.  
  
Nosotros sin estar al tanto de lo ocurrido solo nos encontrábamos esperando a Cadmus para partir de nuevo, pero él se acercó a nosotros, se sentó y nos dijo:  
  
-Amigos me temo que tendremos que posponer nuestro viaje por dos días, ya que él reino ha tenido ciertos problemas desde mi partida y necesito resolverlos urgentemente, espero me perdonen-.  
  
A nadie le gustó sus palabras excepto a mí, ya que tenía más tiempo para poder buscar y conocer a aquella bella joven que desde el momento en que la vi solo pensaba en ella.  
  
-Muy bien Hathor, hazme el favor de mostrarles la ciudad a tus compañeros- Exclamo Cadmus.  
  
Y así lo hizo, durante todo el día estuvimos recorriendo aquella ciudad hasta que al caer la noche decidimos ir a divertirnos un poco y terminamos en un bar.  
  
Durante la noche no aconteció nada nuevo Drakkar y Hathor bailaban y cantaban como la vez pasada, y Heimdall y Hefesto como suelen hacerlo estaban apartados de los demás y solo miraban, nunca hablaban, ni siquiera entre ellos, yo me senté junto a ellos ya que no me sentía con ánimos como para festejar, en mi mente solo tenia a una persona y ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero ya cuando mi esperanzas estaban deshechas y creí que nunca volvería a verla ella volvió a aparecer, de nuevo podía ver que sus ojos se encontraban buscando a alguien pero no me importaba, mi corazón gritaba de alegría, esta vez no la iba a dejar ir, tomé un trago de mi cerveza para agarrar valor y me encaminé hacia ella, en esta ocasión ya nada podía detenerme, nada, nada excepto... Hathor.  
  
Me dirigía decidido a su encuentro cuando de la nada llegó Hathor y la abrazó, para despues besarla, la boca de aquella joven por fin sonreía y sus ojos ya no buscaban a nadie, al ver tal acontecimiento detuve mi camino y con el corazón hecho trizas di media vuelta para despues volver con Heimdall y Hefesto.  
  
Mi vida a partir de ese momento había perdido su sentido, ya no me importaba nada y por más que lo intentaba no la podía sacar de mi cabeza.  
  
-Te gusta, verdad -. Dijo Hefesto.  
  
-¿Perdón?-. Le pregunte extrañado por sus palabras y a su vez por oírlo hablar.  
  
-Que si la joven que se encontraba con Hathor te gusta-.  
  
- Que se encuentra con Hathor dirás-.  
  
- No, que se encontraba con Hathor, vuelve a ver-.  
  
Aunque mi corazón estaba destrozado y no quería volver a decepcionarme impulsado por las palabras de Hefesto volteé a verla, aquella joven de nuevo se encontraba sola, pero sus ojos ya no buscaban a nadie solo estaban concentrados en Hathor que se encontraba charlando con sus amigos.  
  
-Bueno, ¿te gusta o no?-. Me dijo Hefesto un poco desesperado en vista de que no le contestaba.  
  
-Pu... Pues si, no solo me gusta me encanta, pero por lo que veo esta enamorada de Hathor -. Le contesté sin desprender un segundo la vista de ella.  
  
- Eso no importa, yo te ayudaré, pero mas vale que llegues lejos con ella, ven Heimdall ayúdame es hora de bailar-.  
  
Yo no entendía en que me iba a ayudar Hefesto con un baile pero pronto lo iba a averiguar, Hefesto acompañado por Heimdall se levantó de la mesa y entrecruzaron sus brazos, Hefesto me tomo del brazo y lo entrecruzó con el mío.  
  
Hefesto comenzó a cantar palabras sin sentido alguno y comenzó a bailar si es que se le puede llamar baile, nosotros por inercia lo seguimos, unidos por los brazos brincábamos y levantábamos los pies de un lado a otro, sin hacerse esperar Drakkar se nos unió y ahora el que cantaba era Heimdall haciendo oír su voz por todo el lugar, así seguimos sin descansar hasta que al fin llamamos la atención de Hathor, Drakkar al ver que Hathor los observaba lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para que se incorporará a nosotros y alargar la cadena, él sin dudarlo se puso a bailar.  
  
-Este es el momento-. Dijo Hefesto y aprovechando que Hathor estaba distraído, tomó de nuevo mi brazo y me lanzó hacia donde se encontraba aquella joven y yo sin poder detenerme por la fuerza del empujón fui a parar sobre ella.  
  
Yo me reincorporé de inmediato, sin embargo ella permaneció en el suelo y al instante le extendí la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, ella aceptó mi ayuda, al levantarla le sonreí y profundamente apenado le dije:  
  
-Disculpe usted señorita, no pude detenerme-  
  
- No se preocupe, sé que no fue adrede -. Me dijo mientras se sacudía su blanco vestido.  
  
- Permítame presentarme-. Le dije dando una reverencia; - Mi nombre es Arkantos hijo de Miolnir -.  
  
- Mucho gustó Arkantos, mi nombre es Mariell- Me dijo sonriendo.  
  
- Así que Mariell eh -. Pensé. Por fin sabía su nombre y este era tan angelical como ella misma.  
  
- Es todo un placer conocerla Mariell -. Tome su mano izquierda, la levanté y la besé, Mariell se sonrojó y de inmediato retiró su mano, al ver esto me di cuenta que Mariell nunca había recibido un acto de caballerosidad antes, lo cual me pareció muy extraño.  
  
- Disculpe mi curiosidad pero me permite hacerle una pregunta señorita -. Le dije.  
  
- Cla.. Claro, porque no -. Me dijo con cierto nerviosismo.  
  
-¿Qué hace una linda joven como usted en un lugar como esté?, mejor déjeme llevarla a un lugar más adecuado -.  
  
Me gustaría mucho aceptar su invitación -. Me dijo mientras suspiraba; - Pero me temo que en estos momentos estoy esperando a Hathor -.  
  
Ambos volteamos hacia dónde se encontraba Hathor, él estaba completamente ebrio y bailando con mis compañeros, al ver esa escena Mariell se lleno de enojo, tomó mi mano, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la salida diciéndome:  
  
-Esta bien acepto tu invitación Arkantos pero larguémonos de este espantoso lugar-.  
  
Yo gustoso obedecí sus ordenes, salimos de aquel bar y la tomé del brazo para luego caminar sin rumbo por toda Woche, pasamos toda la noche platicando, ella hablaba más que yo, pero no me importaba es más me agradaba, así seguimos toda la noche hasta llegar a un enorme y magnifico lago donde decidimos sentarnos al lado de un árbol para admirar aquel bello panorama, ella recargó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, y viendo a las estrellas me dijo:  
  
- ¿Que se sentirá? -.  
  
-¿Que?-. Le pregunté con intriga.  
  
-Volar, ese siempre ha sido mi sueño quisiera sentirme libre por primera vez en mi vida e ir a donde yo quiera tal y como lo hacen las aves -.  
  
- Debe ser hermoso, pero esta totalmente fuera de nuestro alcance-.  
  
-Así es-. Respondió, se quedo viendo al cielo por unos segundos más y se levantó; - Gracias, esto ha sido una noche grandiosa, pero es hora de que me retiré- .  
  
Me levanté de mi asiento para acompañarla, Mariell ya estaba de pie, pero sus ojos no se separaban del cielo, yo recargue mi mano sobre su hombro para indicarle que ya estaba listo para que nos fuéramos, ella tomó mi mano y volteó para verme, al voltear nuestras miradas se quedaron fijas, yo no quería dejar de verla, estaba más hermosa que nunca y la luz de la luna hacía brillar sus lindos ojos color miel, con mi mano izquierda le acaricie la cara y ella no hizo más que sonreír, nuestros labios se fueron acercando lentamente, estaba a punto de besarla cuando detrás de nosotros se oyó una voz:  
  
-¡Maldito Traidor!, Te mataré-. Grito aquella voz. Aunque la obscuridad de la noche no me dejaba ver nada, pude saber de inmediato de quien se trataba.  
  
Rápidamente desenvaine mi espada y di media vuelta, pocos segundos después salió Hathor su rostro estaba llenó de cólera.  
  
-Te mataré, un hombre como tú no merece vivir-. Gritó. Y terminando de decir estas palabras se abalanzó contra mí, pude rechazar sus golpes con mi espada por poco tiempo ya que él era más fuerte que yo y de un fuerte golpe me arrebato la espada de mis manos cayendo a varios metros de la batalla, así que no tuve más remedio que esquivar sus mortales golpes, para desgracia mía se atravesó una piedra en mi camino haciéndome tropezar, me encontraba totalmente indefenso y Hathor viendo mi vulnerabilidad levantó su espada y la dejo caer con toda su fuerza pero en ese mismo instante gire sobre el suelo esquivando aquel golpe haciendo que la espada de Hathor se clavará sobre el suelo, aprovechando que Hathor trataba de retirar su espada del terreno me levanté y me dirigí con rapidez hacia a él, al llegar a donde Hathor se encontraba pude ver que la suerte todavía estaba de mi lado ya que él todavía luchaba por quitar su espada del suelo y descargando toda mi furia sobre él, le solté un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo rodar por los suelos, desprendí su espada del suelo y me encamine hacia él, la magnitud de mi golpe lo hizo quedar inconsciente, al ver esto sonreí y dije: -Mejor, así no sentirá nada-; Levanté su espada y lo hubiera matado si no es por Mariell que al ver esa escena, con lágrimas en los ojos grito:  
  
¡¡Te odio, no quiero volver a verte Arkantos!!-. Y salió corriendo del lugar.  
  
Al ver esto solté la espada y corrí a buscarla pero ya no la encontré, decepcionado por mi primitivo comportamiento levanté a Hathor y lo llevé al castillo donde los siervos de Cadmus lo atendieron rápidamente, luego me puse a caminar un rato por las calles pensando en lo tonto que había sido ya que teniendo todo lo que yo pudiese querer, lo dejé ir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 


	6. La disculpa

Capitulo VI: La Disculpa  
  
Creyendo a todos dormidos, abrí la puerta de la habitación con mucho cuidado evitando así hacer ruido con la puerta pero no me sirvió de nada ya que todos se encontraban despiertos y esperándome para que les contará lo sucedido.  
  
Drakkar que se encontraba leyendo un libro antes de mi llegada, me vio y dijo: -¡ Hey, todos ya llegó nuestro buen amigo Arkantos!-.  
  
-¿Cómo te fue?- Me pregunto Hefesto sin moverse de su cama en la cuál ya se encontraba acostado.  
  
Les conté todo lo sucedido: de como Hefesto me empujó hacia Mariell, lo bien que la pasé con ella, como llegó Hathor decidido a matarme y como Mariell terminó por odiarme.  
  
Hefesto al oír todo esto, solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de reprobación y dijo: - No te preocupes, todavía no se ha perdido todo, te ayudaré de nuevo pero procura no arruinarlo esta vez quieres -.  
  
-Muchas gracias Hefesto como puedo agradecerte por tanta ayuda que me has brindado-. Le dije conmovido por sus palabras.  
  
-No es nada, sé que harías lo mismo por mí-.  
  
-Así es amigo-.  
  
-Tengo una idea-. Dijo Drakkar; -Porque no le escribes una carta disculpándote e invitándola a cenar mañana-.  
  
-Buena idea, solo hay un problema-. Le dije un poco apenado; -No sé que decirle-.  
  
-No hay problema cuatro cabezas piensan mejor que una, Hefesto, Heimdall y yo te ayudáremos a escribir esa carta-.  
  
Pasamos toda la noche escribiendo dicha carta y terminamos casi al amanecer, yo nunca hubiese podido hacerla si no es por su ayuda, cada uno colaboró con su grano de arena y aunque fue muy breve fue muy difícil hacerla ya que nunca nos poníamos de acuerdo, la carta decía así:  
  
Querida Mariell:  
  
Mi motivo para escribirte esta carta es simple, solo quiero pedirte perdón con todo mi corazón por mi inadecuado comportamiento de ayer en la noche, sé que no fue propio pero tu deslumbrante belleza y la actitud de Hathor fueron los culpables de tal comportamiento, espero que llegues a perdonarme ya que sin ti mi vida pierde todo sentido, he pasado toda una eternidad buscándote y ahora que por fin te encontré, no quiero separarte de mi vida, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y a pesar de tener pocas horas de conocerte siento que te conozco a la perfección, parece que las horas se vuelven siglos cuando no estas a mi lado es por todo esto y más que espero tu perdón aunque sé que no lo merezco pero si llegarás a perdonarme te ruego que aceptes mi invitación a cenar esta noche en el mismo lago de ayer en señal de mi buena fe.  
  
ATTE. Arkantos.  
  
Al aparecer los primeros rayos del sol Hefesto salió de nuestra habitación para ir a entregar la carta a Mariell en mi nombre, yo me encontraba sumamente nervioso ya que no sabía lo que Mariell iba a contestar y para perder el tiempo fui a dar un paseo por la ciudad.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Mientras tanto Hefesto ya se encontraba con Mariell  
  
-Señorita, mi amigo Arkantos profundamente arrepentido por lo sucedido anoche le ha escrito está carta para pedirle perdón-. Exclamó Hefesto.  
  
-No quiero saber nada de él-. Dijo Mariell con enfado.  
  
-Señorita usted debe de leer esta carta, créame Arkantos la quiere demasiado y no quiere perderla-. Le dijo Hefesto estirando la mano para mostrar la carta.  
  
-¿En serio?-. Preguntó Mariell ya algo interesada; - Esta bien déjame verla- .  
  
Tomó la carta y la leyó en silencio y al terminarla de leer volteó a ver a Hefesto y dijo: -Antes de responder quiero que me contestes una pregunta, ¿Ayer en la noche Arkantos mató a Hathor?-.  
  
-No señorita, no lo hizo-.  
  
-Muy bien-. Exclamó Mariell mostrando una gran sonrisa; -Dile a tu amigo que acepto sus disculpas y su invitación-.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Hefesto ya estaba en nuestra habitación cuando regresé de mi paseo, de inmediato le pregunte que si Mariell había aceptado mi invitación y Hefesto con una sonrisa en la cara me dijo que si, yo no podía creerlo y de alegría le plante un gran beso a Hefesto y me puse a saltar como loco sobre mi cama, la cual por su antigüedad se quebró de inmediato haciéndome caer con ella al suelo luego me asomé a la ventana y me di cuenta que estaba a punto de anochecer y yo no había preparado nada así que salí con rapidez para hacer los preparativos para una cena que Mariell nunca olvidaría.  
  
Ya llegada la noche pasé por ella para iniciar la velada y la llevé hacia el lago, le vendé los ojos ya que tenía una sorpresa para ella y la llevé hacia el lago, al llegar ahí le quite la venda y quedó totalmente asombrada al ver que había alumbrado todo el lugar con innumerables velas y debajo del árbol donde nos habíamos sentado la noche pasada estaba nuestra mesa esperándonos para que fuéramos a cenar, la llevé hacia allá y quite una silla de su lugar para ofrecerle asiento a Mariell y una vez que ella se sentó la volví a poner en su lugar para después sentarme yo en la otra silla.  
  
Al sentarnos se acercó el violinista que contraté en la tarde y comenzó a tocar, ella no dejaba de hablar y sonreír durante toda la cena lo cual me hacía muy feliz, al terminar de cenar, tomé de su mano y le ofrecí bailar, ella acepto gustosa y bailamos al son de la música durante horas, mientras bailábamos ella me miro con ternura y me dijo que nunca antes alguien había hecho algo tan lindo para ella.  
  
Una vez que terminamos de bailar y el violinista se fue le dije que le tenía una ultima sorpresa pero está se encontraba en la ultima y más grande de las murallas de Woche, me preguntó que por que tan lejos y le dije que ya vería, la tome de la mano, la llevé a la muralla e hice que subiera hasta la cima de está, ya ahí le mostré la sorpresa que le tenía: Era un artefacto de unos cuatro metros de ancho y tres de largo hecho de metal, por arriba tenía la forma de un triangulo y este estaba cubierto de tela y por abajo tenia unas agarraderas, al ver que Mariell no sabía que era este artefacto le dije:  
  
-Este es un planeador, Hefesto me enseño a hacerlo, en Meer lo utilizan para explorar el terreno y ver si se acerca el enemigo-.  
  
-Y que vamos a hacer con él-. Me preguntó  
  
-Pues tu sueño es volar ¿no?-. Le dije sonriendo; - Pues con esto lo haremos, o más bien planearemos-.  
  
Su rostro se le ilumino al oír mis palabras, y de felicidad comenzó a saltar y gritando incontables veces gracias, me abrazó.  
  
Llena de emoción y ansiedad ya que pronto iba a volar me dijo: - Muy bien y cuando empezamos-.  
  
-Cuando quieras, solo hay un problema -. Le dije muy apenado; -Le tengo miedo a las alturas-.  
  
Comenzó a reírse y de manera sarcástica me dijo:-¿Cómo? El temerario Capitán de las fuerzas de Nicht le tiene miedo a las alturas-.  
  
-Pues tendrás que acompañarme Arkantos-. Me dijo al ver que me había sujetado de una piedra.  
  
-No, no lo haré-. Le dije sin soltarme de aquella segura piedra.  
  
-¿A sí?-. Fue a donde me encontraba, jaló de mi oreja y me arrastró hasta el planeador.  
  
-Muy bien, lo haré-. Le dije al ver que ya no tenía otra alternativa, la amarré a mí para que no fuese a caer tome la agarradera del planeador y fui hacia la orilla de la muralla donde quede paralizado al advertir la altura de esta, Mariell al ver que no me movía y ansiosa ya por estar en los aires, tomó la iniciativa y me empujó.  
  
Nos encontrábamos cayendo de aquella muralla sin levantar el vuelo y Mariell muy nerviosa al ver que solo caíamos me dijo que hiciera algo, de inmediato recordé que Hefesto me había dicho que cuando me arrojará y ya tuviera varios segundos de haberme lanzado inmediatamente estirara los brazos para hacer que se elevara el planeador y sin pensarlo dos veces le obedecí, al instante el planeador que se encontraba cayendo se levantó y por fin Mariell y yo nos encontrábamos volando.  
  
Mariell no dejaba de reír y gritar sin embargo yo por mi lamentable acrofobia no pude apreciar todo el paisaje, solo abría los ojos de momento para ver a donde nos dirigíamos pero de inmediato los cerraba, Mariell al ver esto dijo:  
  
- No te preocupes, no pasa nada, tienes que ver todo de lo que te estas perdiendo -.  
  
Para no decepcionarla fui abriendo los ojos lentamente y después de poco tiempo me di cuenta de que no era tan malo y en verdad comencé a disfrutarlo, planeamos sobre toda la ciudad, ella me decía a donde ir y yo le obedecía y así permanecimos largo rato hasta que el planeador fue descendiendo poco a poco ya que perdía su impulso, Mariell al notar esto me dijo:  
  
- Arkantos creó que ya es tiempo de bajar, como vas a aterrizar -.  
  
- Buena pregunta -. Le dije angustiado, ya que Hefesto me había enseñado todo lo que tenía que saber sobre manejar el planeador a excepción de una cosa: Aterrizar. Estabamos cayendo a una gran velocidad y no sabía como detenerme sin duda un espectáculo muy cómico pero a la vez aterrador y lo unico que atinamos en hacer fue gritar desesperadamente.  
  
- No te preocupes, ya se que hacer -.  
  
- Me parece perfecto pero hazlo rápido que estamos a punto de caer -. Grito Mariell.  
  
Ya con la poca altura con la que contábamos dirigí al planeador hacia el lago que por fortuna estaba a poca distancia de nuestra ubicación. Caímos en el lago y dejando al planeador en aquel lugar nadamos hacia la orilla, al encontrarnos a salvo y en tierra firme (Gracias al cielo) nos levantamos y al vernos mutuamente empapados y temblando de frío comenzamos a reír sin parar.  
  
Luego me dijo que ya era tarde y que ya debía retirarse, la acompañe hasta su hogar para que no le fuese a ocurrir algo en el camino y al llegar hasta allá se despidió de mi, estaba a punto de entrar a su hogar cuándo la detuve y sacando de mi bolsillo la flor que había tomado del bosque de los Urlaubs, le dije:  
  
- Toma, quiero obsequiarte esta flor, sé a la perfección que no es mucho pero es casi tan bella como tu y creo que debes tenerla -.  
  
- Es hermosa -. La tomó, la sujeto en su cabello y totalmente conmovida dijo: - Gracias, esté ha sido el mejor día de mi vida -; Me abrazó y me dio un largo beso acto seguido entró en su hogar y desapareció de mi vista.  
  
Quedé impresionado por el beso ya que no lo esperaba pero me hizo muy feliz y me la pasé cantando durante todo el camino que recorrí para llegar a mi habitación aunque toda la ciudad me gritará que me callará, al llegar a mi cuarto abrí la puerta, esta vez sin precaución ya que esperaba que todo mundo estuviera despierto y esperándome pero esta vez fue todo lo contrario y queriéndoles contar lo sucedido les grite:  
  
- Hey , todos ya llegué -. Pero la única respuesta que obtuve en la habitación fue: - Bien por ti, ya vete a dormir -.  
  
Así que me encamine a mi cama y me acosté sobre ella, sin embargo no pude dormir ya que mis sueños me quitaron el sueño, todo la noche estuve pensando en una sola persona: Mariell. 


	7. Los volcanes de Sein

Capitulo dedicado a Maeda Malfoy: Mi primer review  
  
Capitulo VII: Los volcanes de Sien  
  
Al día siguiente Cadmus nos despertó para que nos fuéramos preparando para nuestro siguiente viaje y nos preguntó que si alguno de nosotros sabía lo que le había ocurrido a Hathor ya que él no le quiso decir nada, pero ninguno de nosotros a pesar de saber perfectamente lo sucedido se atrevió a responderle.  
  
Cadmus se retiró de nuestra habitación algo decepcionado al ver que ninguno de nosotros respondió a su pregunta no sin antes decirnos que teníamos que estar al medio día en las puertas de Woche para seguir con nuestro viaje, al retirarse todos comenzamos a vestirnos y a empacar nuestras cosas con rapidez ya que solo faltaban dos horas para el medio día, al terminar de vestirme me dirigí con presura a la casa de Mariell para verla por ultima vez pero al llegar pude ver que no se encontraba nadie en esa casa es más casi todo el pueblo estaba vacío ya que se encontraban en las puertas de Woche para despedir nuevamente a su rey.  
  
Me dirigí velozmente a las puertas de Woche ya que casi era medio día y efectivamente, todo el pueblo se encontraba en espera de su rey que todavía no llegaba ni siquiera todos mis demás compañeros a excepción del que menos quería ver: Hathor.  
  
Noté que Hathor tenía un moretón en la cara provocado por el puñetazo que le di aquella noche, hice que Bringen se dirigiera hacía él y tratando de disimular que no pasó nada, tomé de su hombro y le dije: - Hola Hathor, ¿tu también estas esperando a los demás?-. De una manera agresiva Hathor retiró mi mano de su hombro y me dijo con un tono intimidador -No me toques y durante el resto del viaje no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra-. Así que no tuve más remedio que callarme y esperar en un incomodo silencio la llegada de los demás.  
  
Una vez que nos reunimos todos, se abrieron las puertas de Woche e hicimos que nuestros caballos trotaran hacia el exterior, me encontraba ya saliendo cuando a lo lejos pude oír la voz de Mariell que gritaba desesperadamente para que nos detuviéramos ya que los guardias no la dejaban pasar, al ver esto me di la vuelta y le di la señal a los guardias para que la dejaran pasar, ella corrió hacia a mi y exhausta por la carrera me dijo: - Cuídate mucho y no hagas ninguna tontería ya que esperaré con ansia tu regreso-. Yo esperaba algún beso de despedida o algo por el estilo sin embargo no obtuve nada. Luego corrió hacia Hathor gritándole para que se detuviera, este lo hizo pero no volteó en ningún momento, al alcanzarlo Mariell con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo algo, no me fue posible saber lo que dijo pero creo que se estaba disculpando esto me hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón ya que pude notar que ella todavía quería a Hathor, pero él en vez de detenerse y consolarla siguió su camino y la dejó llorando en aquel lugar.  
  
Nuestro recorrido hacia los volcanes de Sein fue breve pues llegamos al anochecer, era un paisaje desolador y totalmente sombrío, eran cinco enormes volcanes que ha pesar de su antigüedad todavía seguían activos, las extensas nubes de azufre impedían ver el cielo, no había ninguna señal de vida, a excepción de restos de construcciones que alguna vez fueron cuna de una gran civilización. Intrigado por aquellos olvidados restos le pregunté a Cadmus si sabía algo sobre la historia de esté solitario lugar, él me dijo que estas ruinas alguna vez pertenecieron a un gran reino, el reino de Bastet y que este al ver que los demás reinos se aliaron contra él convocó terribles criaturas para destruir cualquier reino sin embargo nunca pensó que estos monstruos empezaran por destruir el suyo y que despues de mil años esto es todo lo que queda de aquella magnifica ciudad.  
  
El camino era molesto para nuestros caballos ya que todo el terreno era desigual, Hefesto se detuvo enfrente de aquellos imponentes volcanes, volteo a vernos y señalando al más pequeño de ellos dijo: - Meer se encuentra en aquella dirección, nuestros caballos ya no podrán continuar con nosotros, ya que ellos no podrían pasar por ahí, es mejor que los dejemos aquí -.  
  
Nunca me había separado de Bringen pero aunque no quisiera esta vez era necesario ya que de hacer lo contrario él seguramente moriría.. -No se preocupen ellos encontrarán el camino de regreso -. Añadió Cadmus al ver que ninguno de nosotros se disponía a dejar a su compañero.  
  
Así que cada uno tomó sus cosas y despidiéndonos de nuestro respectivo caballo, nos dirigimos hacia aquel volcán, a causa del agobiante calor tuve que quitarme mi armadura pues sentía que está me asfixiaba, cuanto más nos acercábamos a aquella montaña de fuego más era el calor que sentía, nos tapamos la boca con un trozo de tela para evitar intoxicarnos con aquellos mortíferos gases, al llegar a la cima completamente exhaustos Hefesto nos indicó que ahora teníamos que bajar aquel volcán.  
  
- Y no pudimos mejor rodear el volcán en vez de hacernos pasar por todo esto -. Exclamó Drakkar exhausto y molesto por tan pesada marcha.  
  
- Imposible -. Contestó Heimdall; - En aquel lugar es dónde se encuentran todas las hordas de Bastet, seria un suicidio pasar por ahí, aunque este es el camino más largo es el más seguro -.  
  
Así que sin otra alternativa continuamos nuestra marcha, fue más fácil el bajar aquel volcán ya que la gravedad nos ayudaba. Bajamos de ese volcán en pocos minutos pero no descansamos, al contrario seguimos y no nos detuvimos hasta llegar a una enorme cueva de un tono verdoso producto del color de sus rocas mismas rocas que se encuentran en los jardines de Nicht y que nunca le creí a Drakkar que provenían de este lugar, volteé a verlo al ver que lo que él me había dicho era cierto y él leyendo mi pensamiento y con una sonrisa en el rostro me preguntó: -¿Ahora ya puedes creerme?-. Yo simplemente le sonreí y volteé a ver de nuevo a aquella enorme cueva, era tan grande que tenía que alzar la vista para verla completamente y en la entrada había unos jeroglíficos que no pude descifrar a pesar de tener ciertos conocimientos acerca de eso.  
  
- Está es la cueva maldita de Bastet quien ose entrar, tendrá que enfrentarse al eternamente condenado hechicero.- Leyó Cadmus sin esfuerzo alguno.  
  
Al oír estás advertencias sentí un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espalda, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida, sin embargo por el juramento que le hice a mi gente era mi deber entrar a aquella asoladora cueva.  
  
- Así que eso decía... -. Dijo Hefesto frotándose la barbilla; - No se preocupen, Heimdall y yo hemos pasado cientos de veces por aquí y nunca hemos visto nada extraño -.  
  
Las palabras de Hefesto nos hizo sentir mas seguros y ya sin temor alguno entramos a la cueva pero al entrar Hathor que era el ultimo de nosotros se derribó la entrada de la cueva y todo oscureció repentinamente y a los pocos minutos sin haber ninguna luz cerca del lugar se iluminó todo, ya no nos encontrábamos en aquella cueva sino en otro lugar completamente diferente, frente a nosotros se encontraba un ejercitó de unos treinta mil soldados todos ellos con armadura negras, este se dirigía a donde estabamos y detrás de ese gran ejercito se podía avistar un enorme reino seguramente mas grande que Nicht y Woche juntas.  
  
Al ver que ese enorme ejercito se dirigía a nuestro encuentro dimos la vuelta para huir y para nuestro asombro había un ejercito todavía mayor al antes mencionado, estos tenían una armadura plateada y se acercaban cabalgando a toda velocidad al lugar donde nos encontrábamos.  
  
-¡¡Maldita sea!!- Grito Hathor; - Nos encontramos en medio de una batalla -.  
  
Cadmus preocupado pero sin mostrarlo en ningún momento exclamó: - No hay otra alternativa tendremos que pelear -.  
  
- Pero, de que lado -. Preguntó Drakkar mientras veía como ambos bandos se acercaban rápidamente.  
  
- De ninguno-. Contesto Cadmus al instante; - Pelearemos por nuestras vidas -. Añadió.  
  
Todos desenvainamos nuestras armas esperando nuestro evidente fin, Heimdall y Hathor se encontraban muy nerviosos eso se podía observar en sus ojos sin embargo lo disimulaban muy bien, Cadmus no paraba de sudar, Drakkar tenía su espada en mano y no dejaba de mirar un instante al ejercito de la armadura negra a donde pensaba atacar, yo por mi parte me dediqué a observar al ejercito de la armadura plateada, era enorme y seguramente ganaría la contienda, al frente de ellos se podían observar numerosos estandartes entre los cuales pude distinguir el de Nicht, cosa que me pareció muy rara ya que yo nunca estuve enterado de alguna batalla, su líder montaba en un majestuoso caballo blanco, llevaba en la mano derecha su espada y en la izquierda además de su escudo tenia una caja, su rostro me parecía muy familiar pero no conseguí recordar de quien se trataba, después volteé a ver al otro ejercito que en realidad era grande pero no tanto como el otro, sin embargo eso no parecía importarles ya que no vacilaban en su carrera, aquí solo podía distinguir un solo estandarte pero debido a la distancia no alcancé a ver bien su símbolo, su líder ya era un anciano, carecía de armadura y su vestimenta era en su totalidad gris llevaba consigo un bastón el cual levantó mientras se acercaba y lo apunto hacia su enemigo, al hacer esto del bastón comenzó a salir fuego en abundancia y se dirigía directamente hacia nosotros, al ver que aquellas llamas se dirigían hacia nosotros solo acertamos en protegernos con nuestros escudos, cerré los ojos y esperé mi muerte pero despues de varios segundos que note que no pasaba nada abrí los ojos y vi como el fuego me estaba atravesando sin embargo yo no sentía dolor alguno, volteé a ver a mis compañeros y vi que se encontraban en la misma situación, esto solo podía significar una cosa está solo era una ilusión y fue en ese momento cuando recordé el rostro de aquella persona que había visto, era el mismo rey que esta impreso en las paredes del comedor y en los jardines de Nicht y aquella caja que sostenía era el objeto que nunca había sido capaz de distinguir y por lógica deduje que su oponente era Bastet el gran hechicero.  
  
Justo cuando empezaba a entender todo, el lugar de nuevo ensombreció y nuevamente a los pocos minutos se ilumino ya no estabamos en aquel campo de batalla sino estabamos de vuelta en la cueva pero esta vez ya no estabamos solos, a lo lejos pude ver la silueta de un hombre, nos acercamos para ver de quien se trataba y para nuestra sorpresa descubrimos que era Bastet, este se encontraba gritando ciertas palabras que eran irreconocibles para mi, al terminar de decir todas estas palabras levantó su bastón y de este empezó a brotar un humo color azul que invadió toda la cueva, al disiparse ya no solo se podía ver una silueta sino miles, eran aquellos monstruos que Bastet había convocado y frente a él se encontraba una criatura que jamás había visto era enorme, Heimdall era un enano comparándolo con este monstruo, era de color marrón, tenía enormes músculos y grandes alas, su cuerpo estaba lleno de escamas, no tenia manos sino garras y su cabeza era parecida a la de un águila pero con un pico mas largo, este enorme ser levantó su brazo y lo dejo caer con toda su fuerza sobre Bastet pero antes de que golpeará a su objetivo todo se detuvo, todo a excepción de nosotros y del hechicero que para nuestro asombró volteó a vernos y dijo: - Esto es a lo que estoy condenado a vivir eternamente, sin embargo no será nada comparado con lo que les haré por entrar a mis dominios -. Levantó su bastón y antes de que nos atacara Cadmus Grito:  
  
- Espera, nosotros venimos a derrotar a aquellas criaturas que te asesinaron -.  
  
- ¡Ja!, Ustedes y que ejercito- Le contesto de manera sarcástica.  
  
- El de los tres últimos reinos de la tierra -.  
  
- Así que ya solo quedan tres eh, y si yo les perdonara la vida creen que serían capaces de acabar con aquellas bestias -.  
  
- No puedo asegurar nada, lo unico que puedo decirte es que sería la ultima ofensiva humana y si esta es derrotada entonces ya no habrá mas esperanzas -.  
  
- Creen poder hacerlo sin la caja de Braucht -.  
  
Ninguno de nosotros sabía a que se refería, ni siquiera Cadmus el más sabio de nosotros, Bastet viendo nuestra ignorancia dijo:  
  
- Tu mejor que nadie debes saber de que se trata Arkantos -. Todos voltearon a verme pero yo no sabía de que me hablaba.  
  
-¿Recuerdas al rey que lideraba al ejercito plateado?-.  
  
- Sí -. Le contesté; - Pero él que tiene que ver con aquella caja -. Al decir eso recordé que ese noble llevaba en la mano izquierda una pequeña caja.  
  
- Veo que ya lo recordaste- Exclamo Bastet al ver mi expresión; - Pues esa caja les será de gran utilidad durante la batalla, el unico problema es que se encuentra donde todas mis criaturas se reúnen, es decir a lado de este volcán -.  
  
- Es una trampa- Grito Hefesto; Pero yo le interrumpí - No, es cierto nos será de gran ayuda créanle -.  
  
- Esta bien iremos hacia allá pero despues de visitar al oráculo -. Indicó Cadmus  
  
- Muy bien yo les diré donde esta aquella caja pero antes tienen que prometer que matarán a aquella criatura que me asesino, es la única manera de librarme de esta maldición -.  
  
Nadie se atrevió a responder más que yo: - Esta bien lo haremos -; Cadmus volteó a verme y me preguntó que si estaba seguro de lo que hacía, yo le dije que sí para tranquilizarlo, pero la realidad es que yo no me encontraba seguro pero tenía una gran corazonada respecto a esto.  
  
- Está bien pueden marcharse pero creo que ya se les hizo tarde -. Les dijo Bastet.  
  
-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Cadmus; - Apenas hemos estado aquí algunas horas -.  
  
-Eso es lo que tu crees Cadmus, el tiempo aquí transcurre de manera diferente-. Contesto Bastet.  
  
-Entonces dime cuanto tiempo ha pasado-.  
  
-Desde que entraron a esta cueva han pasado dos lunas-  
  
-Eso es imposible, con este retraso no podremos volver a nuestras ciudades a tiempo-.  
  
-No se preocupen como gratitud por la ayuda que me van a brindar con mi magia los llevare a Meer-.  
  
Alzó de nueva cuenta su bastón y diciendo algunas palabras apareció un humo de color verde que nos fue rodeando poco a poco hasta que ya no pudimos ver más allá de él, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de nosotros por un breve instante y luego de la nada se detuvo, una vez que se disipó el humo pudimos ver que frente a nosotros se encontraba el reino de Meer. 


	8. Un encuentro familiar

Capitulo VIII: Un encuentro familiar  
  
Después de nuestros grandes esfuerzos por fin nos encontrábamos en Meer, una tierra cubierta de nieve y singular por la bravura de sus soldados, sin embargo sus defensas me decepcionaron ya que estaban construidas de madera sin el mas mínimo pedazo de metal y su muralla no sobrepasaba los tres metros, creo que es increíble que este reino allá soportado innumerables ataques y con estas defensas siga todavía en pie, pero eso no me importaba por ahora, lo único que quería ver de aquella tierra era a una persona en especial: Mi madre.  
  
La ultima vez que la vi fue cuando tenia doce años y fue muy difícil para mí separarme de ella para unirme a la milicia, de ahí en adelante solo obtenía noticias de ella cada vez que uno de mis hermanos se unía al ejercito, la ultima noticia que obtuve de ella fue de Balder y me dijo que se iba a mudar con unos parientes en Meer para no quedarse sola.  
  
Así que les dije a los demás que despues los alcanzaría para ir a descansar pero por ahora debía de visitar a alguien que no había visto en mucho tiempo, me preguntaron de quien se trataba pero me negué a decirles y una vez que todos se marcharon emprendí la búsqueda de mi madre a todos los que veía les hacia la misma pregunta: -Disculpe, de casualidad usted conoce a Nemea hija de Nidhogg -. Pero todos me decían lo mismo, que jamás en sus vidas habían oído tal nombre, estaba ya dándome por vencido cuando pude ver a lo lejos a unos niños jugando, me acerque a ellos y sonriendo les pregunté si la conocían pero ninguno la conocía a excepción de uno. -Yo si la conozco es una anciana muy agradable y vive a seis casas de aquí -.  
  
Le agradecí al niño su información y me dirigí rápidamente hacia aquélla vieja casa, toqué la puerta una vez y no hubo respuesta, la toque de nueva cuenta y a los pocos minutos salió una mujer ya de avanzada edad que sin duda no era mi madre, me dijo que ya tenía tiempo sin recibir visitas y me preguntó que se me ofrecía, le dije a aquella agradable anciana que si aquí vivía Nemea hija de Nidhogg entonces su rostro dejó de sonreír y me preguntó que quien la buscaba yo, ansioso por ver a mi madre le dije que su hijo Arkantos estaba en Meer para visitarla.  
  
Aquella anciana sonrío de nuevo y se hizo a un lado dándome el paso para que yo entrará - Bienvenido a Meer sobrino, tengo que hablar contigo así que pasa por favor-.  
  
No podía creerlo me había llamado sobrino, a decir verdad yo no sabía que tuviera mas familia viva a parte de mi madre y Balder, entre a su casa y me ofreció asiento el cual acepté con gusto ya que estaba muy cansado.  
  
- Soy Finch, tu tía, es un placer conocerte Arkantos -. Me dijo.  
  
-El placer es mío tía-. Le contesté y le di una reverencia.  
  
-Debes estar hambriento Arkantos déjame ofrecerte algo de comer-.  
  
Desesperado ya por ver a mi madre le contesté lo mas cortésmente posible: -Gracias tía acabo de comer, lo único por lo que he venido es a visitar a mi madre -.  
  
En ese momento su rostro entristeció, recargo su mano sobre mi hombro y con una voz apagada me dijo: - Sobrino, lamento decirte que tu madre falleció el mes pasado -.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no podía creer lo que oía, tenía ocho años sin ver a mi madre y ahora nunca la iba a volver a ver, me levanté repentinamente de mi lugar para dirigirme hacia el cementerio estaba a punto de salir cuando mi tía me detuvo: -¡Espera!-, tomó unas rosas del florero de la entrada y me las dio -Es mejor que lleves esto contigo -.  
  
Sin perder más tiempo corrí hacia el cementerio, no sé porque corrí supongo que para desahogarme, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza; las puertas del cementerio estaban cerradas pero no me importó, de una patada rompí la cadena y las puertas se abrieron, el lugar estaba completamente cubierto por la nieve solo se podían observar algunas tumbas ya que las demás estaban cubiertas por la nieve pero eso no me iba a detener a buscar aquella tumba así que comencé a retirar la nieve tumba por tumba pero fue inútil eran demasiadas para mi, frustrado por no poder encontrarla me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo y comencé a golpearlo hasta que un repentino y extraño presentimiento me hizo voltear a mis espaldas, era muy extraño era la única tumba que no tenia ni una pizca de nieve alrededor de ella, me acerqué para leer lo que estaba inscrito en aquella tumba y esta decía así: "Aquí yace Nemea hija de Nidhogg, gran esposa, madre y hermana, te recordaremos con cariño por siempre Nemea".  
  
Puse las rosas que me dio mi tía Finch sobré la lápida y comencé a platicar con ella, le dije todo lo que le quise decir a lo largo de ocho años, también le dije que la extrañaba y que me hubiera gustado verla por lo menos una vez más.  
  
Después de pasar varias horas junto a la tumba de mi madre, me retiré para luego ir a la casa de mi tía Finch.  
  
- Lamento haberte dicho lo de tu madre pero era necesario -. Me dijo.  
  
- Fue muy difícil pero hiciste lo debido -. Le respondí; - Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo tía pero es hora de retirarme ya que mis compañeros se encuentran esperándome -.  
  
- Como tu desees, pero antes debo darte los objetos que tu madre consiguió para ti y todos tus hermanos -.  
  
A juzgar por lo que dijo mi tía no estaba enterada de la muerte de todos mis hermanos a excepción de Balder pero preferí no decírselo.  
  
Un telescopio para ti -.  
  
No podía creer que mi madre supiera cuanto me gustaba observar las estrellas todas las noches aunque desde que entre a la milicia solo he tenido la oportunidad de contemplarlas una que otra vez.  
  
Luego me dio el regalo de mis demás hermanos pero no tiene caso mencionarlos más que el regalo de Balder que era un libro pero esté tenia todas sus hojas en blanco y era para que escribiese lo que él quisiera ya que Balder es un gran aficionado a la escritura, dice que cuando acabe esta guerra hará un libro escribiendo todas sus memorias.  
  
Le agradecí a la tía Finch los detalles y recordé que Hefesto me estaba esperando en su casa ya que él me ofreció su hogar para que yo fuese a dormir ahí, solo había un problema: No tenia ni la menor idea de donde vivía así que no tuve más opción que preguntarle a mi tía.  
  
- Vaya, como eres despistado muchacho -. Exclamó lanzando una carcajada; - Claro que sé donde vive Hefesto en Meer es un guerrero muy conocido y querido, solo tienes que seguir este camino y es la ultima casa antes de llegar al castillo del reino-.  
  
Una vez más le agradecí a mi tía Finch sus atenciones y me dirigí hacia la casa de Hefesto, el camino no contaba con ningún tipo de iluminación, creo que esa es la razón por la que no vi a ninguna persona fuera de sus casas, el frío era espantoso y para intentar calentarme aunque fuera un poco comencé a frotar mis manos, el camino al hogar de Hefesto fue bastante corto sin embargo a mi me pareció que tardé una eternidad y al encontrarme frente a la ultima casa del camino, comencé a tocar con muy poca fuerza ya que estaba totalmente entumecido por el frió y una joven muy linda de cabello castaño y muy blanca, me abrió la puerta.  
  
-Disculpe creo que me equivoqué de casa-. Le dije; -Estoy buscando la casa de Hefesto, de casualidad ¿sabe usted donde es, señorita?-.  
  
-No, no te equivocaste aquí es-. Respondió no de mal humor sino como si esa pregunta ya se la hubieran hecho varias veces; -Mucho gusto soy Guenever la esposa de Hefesto-.  
  
-Espo... ¡¿Esposaa?! -. Simplemente no cabía en mi cabeza que Hefesto pudiera estar casado.  
  
Ella no pudo contener su risa y levantando la mirada hacia el cielo dijo: -Si aunque no lo creas, soy su esposa-.  
  
-¿Que pasa aquí?-. Salió Hefesto en mi auxilio ya que no sabía que decir.  
  
Guenever al ver a su esposo, le dio un ligero eso y le dijo: - Te vienen a buscar Hefesto-.  
  
Hefesto al verme me presentó con Guenever y me hizo pasar a su casa, que era más reconfortante de lo que parecía.  
  
-Ya era hora de que te dejaras ver Arkantos-. Exclamó Drakkar que se encontraba bebiendo cerveza junto a Heimdall.  
  
La noche pasó rápido estuvimos platicando y bromeando pero debido al cansancio pronto los ánimos fueron bajando hasta que todos quedamos dormidos bajo el cálido techo de aquella casa. 


	9. La piedra de Demetia

Capitulo IX: La piedra de Demetia  
  
Me encuentro en los volcanes de Sien, no se como llegué aquí, delante de mi esta Bastet el hechicero y suponiendo que él me trajo a este lugar le pregunté: -¿qué hago aquí?, ¿qué quiere de mí?-.  
  
Sin embargo él no respondió a mi pregunta en vez de eso alzo su mano y señalo algo que estaba a una gran distancia de aquí ya que no lo podía ver con claridad, me acerqué corriendo al lugar de los hechos y para mi sorpresa la criatura que había matado a Bastet se encontraba luchando con mis compañeros.  
  
Al ver esto me dirigí a ayudar a mis compañeros con rapidez pero no alcancé a llegar ya que mis piernas se fueron haciendo cada vez más pesada hasta que ya no las pude mover, mire hacia abajo para ver cual era el problema y vi sorprendido que mis piernas se habían vuelto de piedra. - Esto solo puede ser obra de Bastet- Pensé, volteé a verlo y con furia le grite: - Déjame ir no ves que me necesitan -.  
  
Pero él movió la cabeza en signo de negación  
  
- No que querías que acabáramos con aquel monstruo, debí suponer que era una trampa -. Le dije mientras intentaba liberarme en vano.  
  
- Usa la caja -.Fue la única respuesta que obtuve a cambio.  
  
Mientras tanto Drakkar había caído muerto producto del fuerte puñetazo que le proporcionó aquella bestia y casi al mismo tiempo aquel monstruo tomó una flecha de Drakkar y con está atravesó a Hathor, al observar esto le grité a Bastet con desesperación que me dejara ir pero él repitió lo mismo:  
  
- Usa la caja -.  
  
-¿Cual caja?, Maldita sea -.  
  
Bastet sonrío y de nuevo sin decir nada señaló a mis pies; Esto era muy raro ya que no la había visto antes pero no me detuve para pensarlo y la tomé e intenté abrirla pero está estaba muy bien cerrada y por más esfuerzos que hice en abrirla no lo logré, luego desenvainé mi espada y la dejé caer con toda mi fuerza sobre la caja pero esta permaneció intacta.  
  
Hefesto fue el siguiente en caer este fue atravesado por sus enormes garras, entonces ya furioso al no ser capaz de ayudarlos, arrojé la caja y le lancé mi espada a Bastet para acabar con él pero cuando mi espada dio con Bastet, el solo se esfumó, pero esto me sirvió de mucho ya que mis piernas volvieron a la normalidad, tomé mi espada y con coraje me dirigí a matar a aquel monstruo, esté al ver que me acercaba lanzó contra la pared a Cadmus y a Heimdall y se dirigió a mi encuentro cuándo esa Criatura se encontraba a una distancia considerable de mí le descargué mi espada con toda mi furia pero ese monstruo la detuvo con una de sus garras sin el mayor esfuerzo, para después lanzarme un zarpazo que conseguí esquivar sino me hubiera matado sin embargo consiguió destrozar mi armadura y herirme en el pecho, grité de dolor ya que este era insoportable fue cuando... desperté  
  
Agitado todavía por aquella terrible pesadilla, volteé a verificar si todos se encontraban con vida y efectivamente lo estaban pero en esos momentos se encontraban dormidos a excepción de Heimdall.  
  
- ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?-. Me preguntó.  
  
-S... siii, pero preferiría no contártelo -.Le dije; - ¿Que haces levantado tan temprano?-.  
  
- Pues voy por el regalo de bodas de Hefesto, que no había tenido oportunidad de dárselo, ¿gustas acompañarme? -.  
  
- Claro , pero dudo mucho que encuentres algo abierto a estas horas -.Le dije de modo sarcástico.  
  
- Yo no voy a comprar nada, yo voy por algo que el dinero no puede comprar -.  
  
- Esta bien iré -. Me cambié de ropa para acompañar a Heimdall y mientras lo hacía sentí un gran dolor en el pecho y baje la mirada para ver de que se trataba, no podía creerlo era la herida que me había hecho en mis sueños aquella criatura, pero entonces ¿todo lo que viví era más que un sueño?; No le conté mi anécdota a Heimdall por miedo a que fuera a reírse de mí así que solo me dispuse a salir de la casa con él.  
  
Fuera de la casa el frío era insoportable era tanto que casi no podía moverme pero Heimdall actuaba como si no lo sintiera, Heimdall al verme me dio una especie de fruta para que la comiera, le pregunté que para que servía esto pero el no me respondió así que la comí y al instante sentí como si miles de pieles me hubieran cubierto, ya que no sentía nada de frió, le agradecí a Heimdall lo que hizo por mí pero él siguió sin contestarme así que preferí continuar callado todo el camino pero interrumpí mi silencio al ver que estabamos a punto de salir de las defensas de Meer.  
  
-¿Hacia a donde vamos Heimdall?- .Le pregunté y al ver que no respondía comencé a repetir la pregunta innumerables veces hasta que se cansó y me respondió:  
  
- Como haces preguntas muchacho esta bien te lo diré, voy por la piedra de Demetia para dársela de regalo a Hefesto -.  
  
- ¿La Piedra de Demetia?, nunca había oído de aquella piedra -.  
  
- No me sorprende, casi nadie la conoce pero me han dicho que él que llegue a poseer aquella piedra podrá ser feliz eternamente con su pareja -.  
  
- Vaya y crees que sea cierto -.  
  
- Eso espero -.Murmuró.  
  
- Heimdall y ya que estamos hablando de Hefesto quiero preguntarte algo, a lo mejor soy yo pero ¿no crees que es demasiado joven como para casarse?-.  
  
- Así es pero esto no es nada raro en Meer, aquí los hombres se casan no porque aprecian de verdad a su pareja sino para procrear hijos a los cuales luego puedan mandar a la guerra -.  
  
- Entonces quieres decir que casaron a Hefesto a la fuerza -.  
  
- Si y No, porque él en esos momentos no se quería casar pero realmente amaba a Guenever, así que despues de todo no salió perdiendo -.  
  
- Y tu Heimdall porque no estas casado -.  
  
- Porque mis padres murieron cuando yo era niño y ellos son los únicos que me podían conseguir una prometida -.  
  
- Lo siento -.  
  
- No al contrario ya que no pienso contraer matrimonio hasta acabar con esta maldita guerra sería muy cruel que mi familia sufriera todas las noches por verme llegar sano y salvo al día siguiente -.  
  
El tiempo pasó volando mientras conversábamos y cuando menos lo pensamos ya estabamos frente a un enorme templo con un gran numero de gárgolas, las plantas ya se habían apoderado del lugar ya que el templo en su mayoría estaba cubierto por el follaje de las plantas.  
  
Estabamos a punto de entrar cuando una de las gárgolas comenzó a moverse, voló, aterrizó en frente de nosotros y nos dijo:  
  
- Ustedes intrusos no son bienvenidos aquí, largo -.  
  
- Hemos venido por la piedra de Demetia y no nos iremos de aquí hasta conseguirla -. Exclamó Heimdall en tono amenazador.  
  
- Y tu Heimdall hijo de Einheriar te crees digno de tener aquella piedra-.  
  
- ¿Como sabe mi nombre?-.  
  
- Yo lo sé todo y ahora responde a mi pregunta -.  
  
- Si lo sabe todo entonces porque le pregunta -. Le dije riéndome.  
  
- ¡Cállate! -. Me gritó y de nuevo volvió su vista a Heimdall.  
  
- No es para mi es un regalo para un amigo - .Contestó.  
  
- Esta bien pueden entrar pero no toquen nada- .Explicó la Gárgola mientras nos cedía el paso.  
  
Aquel el lugar estaba totalmente obscuro así que tuvimos que encender las antorchas que se encontraban en las paredes, tuvimos que caminar por un pasillo muy largo lleno telarañas y al salir de aquel pasillo entramos a una sala enorme estaba hecha en su totalidad de oro y había una cantidad invaluable de tesoros de toda clase armas, monedas, piedras preciosas etc.  
  
Le dije Heimdall que se olvidara de la piedra y que regalara cualquiera de estos tesoros pero el no me hizo caso y continuó su marcha así que no tuve más opción que seguirlo llegamos a otro largo pasillo esta vez no estaba vació sino a los lados contaba con cientos de estatuas de piedra de unos tres metros todas eran iguales y portaban armadura y espada y al terminar de recorrer ese pasillo llegamos a una sala muy obscura más que las anteriores sin embargo al fondo de esta se podía avistar una pequeña luz azul, nos acercamos para verla mejor era una piedra de un color azul intenso, era de forma esférica y estaba apoyada sobre un cojín y rodeado por diez de aquellas estatuas que estaban en el pasillo.  
  
- Esa es la piedra de Demetia -. Murmuró Heimdall.  
  
Pero en el instante en que la tomo las estatuas comenzaron a cobrar vida.  
  
-¡Demonios! -. Exclamó; - Nunca confíes en una Gárgola -.  
  
Las estatuas se fueron acercando a nosotros poco a poco, pero Heimdall no esperó a que lo atacarán y de un puñetazo quebró por completo a una de ellas, habiendo visto lo que Heimdall hizo yo le imité pero no le cause ningún daño y solo logré que mi puño me doliera a cantidades él cual tuve que sobarme para disminuir mi dolor luego desenvaine mi espada y la descargue sobre una de ellas pero no conseguí hacerle el menor daño así que no tuve más remedio que esquivar sus golpes y dejar que Heimdall se encargará.  
  
Al terminar con aquellas estatuas quedamos exhaustos y nos sentamos sobre el suelo pero al poco tiempo el suelo comenzó a vibrar y recordé que esas no eran la únicas estatuas sino había cientos de ellas en el pasillo que habíamos pasado y que seguramente se dirigían a acabar con nosotros y Heimdall al recordar lo mismo que yo tomó la piedra entre sus brazos y me dijo:  
  
- Corre siempre detrás de mi y no te detengas -.  
  
Y así lo hice comenzó a correr y con su enorme cuerpo se abrió paso entre todas las estatuas, yo solo podía ver como los pedazos de piedra salían volando detrás de él y no paramos de correr hasta llegar a la salida del templo.  
  
Heimdall enojado al ver a la gárgola le grito: - Gárgola tramposa, dijiste que podíamos entrar -.  
  
- Les dije que podían entrar pero nunca les dije que podían tocar -. Añadió la gárgola en tono burlón.  
  
Heimdall comenzó a perseguir a la gárgola pero yo lo tranquilice y le dije que no valía la pena que mejor regresáramos a Meer.  
  
Llegamos a la puertas de Meer al atardecer y de ahí nos dirigimos sin ninguna escala a la casa de Hefesto  
  
Pero para nuestra sorpresa no había nadie  
  
- Es cierto, se supone hoy partiríamos a las montañas de Gluck -. Dijo Heimdall pegándose en la frente; - Ven todavía podemos alcanzarlos -. Se guardó la piedra en el bolsillo y corrimos hacia la puerta norte de Meer, efectivamente ahí se encontraban todos esperándonos.  
  
- Ya era hora -. Exclamó Cadmus levantándose de su lugar; - Están listos para partir -.  
  
- Claro -. Contesté; - Pero antes Heimdall tiene algo que decir -.  
  
No entendí porque Heimdall me miró de forma amenazadora.  
  
- Muy bien Heimdall, dilo rápido que no tenemos tiempo -. Dijo Cadmus.  
  
- No, no es nada importante -. Respondió.  
  
En ese momento entendí todo y me hizo sentir muy inoportuno ya que lo más seguro es que Heimdall no creyera oportuno el momento o posiblemente pensaba entregárselo cuando volvieran a regresar a Meer.  
  
Despues de un día de una larga caminata forzada llegamos a las montañas de Gluck. 


End file.
